


I promise I will do my best (to be true to myself)

by fortytworedvines



Series: Trefoils are forever [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Bernie can look good in any situation, F/F, Fluff, I really need it, No angst at all, they're guide leaders, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines
Summary: When Serena takes her Guides on a massive camp she expects to have a relatively enjoyable (if tiring) week, drink some cheap wine and get a few badges to add to her camp blanket. But when she meets Bernie Wolfe she realises she might get more than she bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

The queue for wristbands was long and Serena tapped her foot impatiently, knowing that her minibus full of girls was likely to be getting more unmanageable by the minute.

“This is taking a while, isn’t it,” said a wry voice to her right and Serena looked up to be confronted by a dancing pair of dark eyes grinning at her from under a messy blonde fringe.

She smiled at the owner, “It’s always the same at these things. I reckon they’ll have it running like clockwork by the time the last few stragglers arrive.”

Her new friend snorted a laugh and Serena chuckled.

“Nice uniform,” she gestured at the pristine blue hoody and navy polo shirt.

Her friend tugged the hoody self conciously, “I’m an absolute newbie, does it show? I only joined Guiding a few months ago.”

“And they’ve already roped you into an international camp? I’m impressed!”

“I’m pretty good at campfires and I didn’t really have anything else to do. Bernie Wolfe by the way, 6th Holby Guides.” She stuck out her hand

“Holby?” Serena echoed, and grasped Bernie’s hand firmly, “Well, it is a small world! Serena Campbell, 3rd Holby, grizzled veteran of thirty years here.”

“Thirty years? You must have started in your teens.”

Serena blushed slightly, laughing at the compliment, “I was twenty one actually. Oh-” the person ahead of her had finally left, “My turn. Maybe I’ll see you around? What subcamp are you in?”

“Dragon,” said Bernie.

Serena smiled, “Me too. Well, good luck Bernie. I’ll keep an eye out for you.”

Bernie saluted in response and Serena moved forward to collect her wristbands. By the time she’d finished checking off every single girl and got the bands, Bernie was nowhere to be seen. Serena hoped she’d see her again. She’d enjoyed their brief conversation and there was something about the way Bernie had smiled… Well, she had fifteen girls to sort out for now.

 

The camp was huge; several thousand Guides and Scouts in total, split into five subcamps. The theme of the camp was myths and legends with each subcamp named accordingly. The entrance to the Dragon camp was decorated by a very menacing looking Hungarian Horntail (from Harry Potter, which Serena had started reading to Eleanor when she was little and ended up at the midnight releases very much for herself). She ducked under the tail and headed for her plot.

Morven and Jasmine supervised unloading the minibus while Serena and the girls wrestled with the tents. There had been the usual ructions over who was sharing with whom but thankfully it had all settled and only one girl was sulking. They’d just laid out the five sleeping tents (three for the girls, one for Morven and Jasmine, Serena’s assistant leaders, and one little one just for her) and she was bending over a bag fishing out the tent pegs (and why did they always get stuck?) when there was a hail from nearby.

“Excuse me?” called a familiar voice, “Have you got a mallet we could borrow?”

Serena straightened and smiled.

“Oh,” said Bernie, “We’re neighbours.” She was holding the end of a mallet.  
“So we are. What happened?”

“ _Slight_ over-enthusiasm and the head seems to have parted company with the rest of it. We only brought one.”

“You’re in luck. We have a spare.” Serena tossed it over. “How’s it going? Do you need any help?” Bernie shook her head, “We’ll be fine now. Thanks. I’ll bring it back as soon as we’re done.”

“Serena?” said Evie, who was straightening a tent line next to her, “You’ve gone all pink. Also we’re done on our tent, shall we start the next one?”

“Of course start the next one!” replied Serena, exasperated. “Come on Evie, you don’t need me to hold your hand!” She ignored the first part of Evie’s statement.

 

She didn’t see Bernie again that night. They all went to the opening ceremony, watched the dancers and the fireworks and Serena tried very hard to disguise the fact that she was peering through the crowds, trying to spot a mess of blonde hair. She did however spot Evie nudging her friends and giggling.

 

In the end it’s always the most unexpected places. Serena would have been very glad not to bump into Bernie at the showers the next morning. The girls had gone off to their activities with Jasmine and Morven looking after them, and Serena had grabbed the opportunity to go to the showers, thinking perhaps there would be less of a queue when the kids were busy. She’d thrown on her tracksuit bottoms and her subcamp tshirt. It was green. Horrible, bright green. Not that she had anything against green per se, but she was very aware she didn’t look good in it.

With her washbag slung over her shoulder and flip flops on she was no longer a neat Guide leader. She looked a mess, to be honest.

So of course who should she meet waiting for a shower to become available, but Bernie. Bernie was also wearing her subcamp top but with her colouring she could pull it off, thought Serena wistfully. She was wearing a small size and it clung to her, emphasising her slim frame.

“Morning,” said Bernie cheerfully.

“Oh, uh, good morning,” said Serena. “How’d you sleep?”

“Fantastic, been used to much worse. You?”

“Not too bad once the girls shut up. What’s worse than a tent in a field with hoards of excited teenagers?”

Bernie shrugged, “A freezing cold desert.” Serena’s eyebrows shot up. Bernie took pity and explained, “I was in the Royal Army Medical Corp. I’ve served in Afghanistan and Iraq. Believe me, this,” she gestured to the slightly rickety shower block, “is the height of luxury compared to some of the places I’ve been.”

“I can believe that,” said Serena after a moment. “I… look. How’d you fancy getting a drink later? We can have a proper chat. Silly to keep meeting like this.”

“I thought there wasn’t any alcohol allowed at camp?”

“Ah, has nobody told you about the pub?”

“The pub?!”

A door opened in the shower block and a Scout leader came out, towelling his hair. He smiled regretfully at the waiting women. “No hot water in there, I’m afraid.”

“Plenty in here though!” the adjoining door opened and a billow of steam came out, a Guide leader emerging from the mist with a laugh.

Bernie and Serena looked at each other.

“I’ll arm wrestle you for it,” Serena said.

“You’re having a laugh!”

“Come on,” Serena sat down on the ground and gestured Bernie to join her. Bernie grinned and shrugged, squatting down beside her. “We’ll have to lie down, to get proper leverage,” Serena said, and did so.

“You’re ridiculous,” said Bernie with a smile.

“No, just a Guide leader.” Serena held up her hand, couldn’t help the beaming smile that broke out as Bernie lay down and grasped her fingers. “Three… Two… One...” She gritted her teeth against the force that Bernie applied. She wanted that warm shower and she wasn’t going to let Bernie take it that easily. It was with some astonishment that she felt Bernie’s pressure beginning to fade, and she managed to force Bernie’s hand to the floor. “There!”

“Well done,” Bernie said with a grin. “It’s all yours. Think of me shivering while you’re enjoying your warm soak.”

Serena coughed, scrambled to her feet and fled before she could let her brain process that statement.

“I’ll pick you up at nine,” she shouted back as she closed the cubicle door.

 

 

“You’re looking very nice tonight, Serena,” Liv said critically, “Hey, Evie, don’t you think Serena looks nice?”

“She always looks nice,” Evie shrugged, “Come on, we’re going to be late.” She grabbed her friend’s hand and dragged her out of their camp. They were the last two girls to leave to go to the evening’s entertainment.

“And what are you two up to tonight?” Serena asked her assistant leaders. Morven and Jas exchanged glances.

“We thought we’d go and keep an eye on the girls, then have an early night,” Morven said.

“They made us join in everything today,” Jasmine said, “and I’m exhausted!”

“You’re far too young to be tired,” Serena shook her head. “We’ve got another six days to survive yet.”

“And that’s why we though we’d have an early night,” Morven said sensibly, shooting another look at Jas. “Enjoy the pub.”

As they turned to leave Serena thought she heard Jas mutter, “Enjoy the company, more like,” but it was nine already so she shook her head and edged between the tent lines to the neighbouring camp.

All the tents were shut, including their large mess tent. “Hello?” she called quietly, wondering if Bernie had forgotten.

A tousled blonde head poked out from a small tent. “Serena? Hi! Um, I’m not quite ready. Come and sit in my porch.”

Serena ducked through the open flap and flopped onto the ground sheet. She landed in between several pairs of shoes, and on a discarded pair of shorts. A slightly damp wash kit was under her hand. She couldn’t quite stifle her gasp.

“I know, I know,” Bernie said from inside, her voice muffled, “I’m an absolute disgrace. I’ve already had Jac on at me about it.”

“But… you were in the army? I thought they had...” _standards_ \- Serena’s voice trailed off before she could complete the sentence.

Bernie unzipped the inner compartment and looked at her ruefully. “I’m afraid the freedom may have affected me.”

Serena glanced in. “Bernie!” It wasn’t a big tent but every inch of inside space was covered in clothes. The towel she’d been carrying in the morning was scrunched up in the corner. “You can’t leave it like that, you’ll be growing mould before the week’s out!” Serena grabbed it, “Look, you need to hang it up. Haven’t you got some washing lines somewhere?”

“In the mess tent,” Bernie replied, “I just didn’t quite get round to it. I haven’t shocked you too much have I?” She looked at Serena with big sorrowful eyes.

“Well I have to say that my eleven year olds have neater tents than this… but never mind. Are you ready? We’ll hang up your towel on the way to the pub.” Serena scrambled out of the tent, carrying the offending item with her. Then she laughed, “I’ve met Jac at District events. She must have been gentle with you if you’re still alive after a talking to.”

Bernie grinned. “Luckily I’ ve survived scarier people than Jac. You don’t get to be a Major without being a pretty tough cookie.”

“Major Wolfe?” Serena quirked an eyebrow; there was something to think about.

 

Serena hung up the towel while Bernie extracted herself from the tent. She was wearing tight dark jeans and a light blue blouse unbuttoned at the collar which displayed a hint of collarbone.

“You look nice,” Serena said.

“So do you, that’s a lovely orange blouse.” Bernie replied, “I’ve been looking forward to this pub all day. I hadn’t realised that accompanying the girls could be so tiring. They made me do an obstacle course with them.”

“Ah,” said Serena, “You need to volunteer to do the cooking. Then you get to sit in camp all day. Very relaxing,” she said smugly.

“I’m not sure Jac would trust me with cooking. We made cakes at the end of term, the patrol I was with told me to go away because I was being ‘sooo unhelpful’ apparently. Where are we heading anyway?”

Serena gestured vaguely into the distance. “To the staff camp. It’s the other side of the site so it’ll be easier if we stick to the paths round the edge.” She heard cheering carrying on the still night air and smiled, “Sounds like the kids are having a good evening.”

“I’m afraid ours have gone boy-mad already. If I understood their slang then they met some Scouts today who they considered quite attractive, and they’ve planned to hunt them down this evening.”

“Girls,” Serena shook her head, “Good luck to the boys is all I can say.”

The path to the staff area wasn’t well lit. Serena dug in her pocket for her head torch, pulled it on and switched it on to see Bernie chuckling. “Rocking the look.”

“It’s very useful to be hands free sometimes, I’ll have you know.” Serena pointed her nose in the air.

“I’m not arguing!”

 

“Well, here we are.” They’d arrived at a large tent which had the long side opened to the air and a sign emblazoned on the side saying “Asgard”. A long bar ran along the back and trestle tables and camp chairs filled the space.

“What are you having?” Serena asked as they made their way through the crowd.

“Whatever you’re having is fine,” Bernie replied, so Serena asked for two glasses of red.

“Not Shiraz of course,” she said regretfully, “Bit too expensive for camp. And here you go, keep hold of the glass, it’s a souvenir.”

Bernie laughed, “Red wine from a plastic pint glass. Lovely.”  
“Cheers,” Serena knocked their glasses together, “Let’s find a table.”  
“Oh god,” Bernie said suddenly, “Hide me. Jac’s here.” Bernie ducked behind Serena and hissed at her, “Head for the corner.”

Serena backed towards the wall of the tent, trying not to trip over anything, feeling Bernie’s hands lightly on her waist guiding her. “You’re not supposed to be on duty with the girls are you?” she murmured out of the corner of her mouth.

“Nooo – but I promised her I’d tidy my tent…”

They’d reached the corner of the ‘pub’ by this point and Serena slipped into a plastic chair.

“Can you see her?” Bernie asked from where she was crouched on the floor.

Serena scanned the room. It was crowded enough that it was difficult to locate people but eventually she shook her head, “They must have gone outside.”

“Phew,” said Bernie as she got to her feet.

“You could just have tidied you know.”

Bernie grinned and shrugged. “Got to live a little dangerously.” She slumped down in the chair opposite Serena and sipped her wine, “Thanks for inviting me, by the way,” she said with a shy smile.

Serena smiled back, enjoying the way that the corner of Bernie’s eyes crinkled and the sparkle that shone from them.

“You’re very welcome,” she replied. Her phone buzzing in her pocket startled her.

“Oh, Eleanor,” she sighed as she read the text.

“Eleanor?”

“My daughter. Old enough to have gone to university, not too old to text her mum asking for money. I did tell her I was away this week, she’ll just have to survive on pasta until I’m back.”

“What about her dad?”

“Oh, Edward is swanning about in France somewhere with his child bride. Never mind, she’ll be fine. Won’t do her any harm really.” Serena sipped her wine and sighed, “Not bad, definitely not Shiraz though. Do you have any? Kids I mean?”

Bernie frowned slightly, “Two. Cameron and Charlotte. Twenty four and twenty. We’re… uh… not in contact at the moment though.”

Serena’s heart contracted at the downcast look on Bernie’s face. She reached out and touched Bernie’s arm gently. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I… uh… I left their father. Quite recently,” she looked down, “I...”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pried.”

“No, no. It’s ok,” she half laughed, “I... uh… I finally came to terms with the fact that I’m gay. Kids didn’t take it very well.”

“Oh,” Serena sat back, taken by surprise.

“What can I say? Twenty five years of marital suppression and then a beautiful woman came along.”

Serena bit her lip, her insides twinging at the thought of Bernie with a beautiful woman. “Are you, uh, together now?”

Bernie shook her head, “We were never together, really. Couple of snogs, very teenager-y, but I couldn’t do anything else while I was still married. Then I got blown up and ended up back here, where, I have to say,” she twinkled at Serena from under her long fringe, “I seem to have found an even more beautiful woman.”

“Oh,” said Serena softly as her insides did somersaults. _She’s flirting,_ _and_ _she thinks I’m beautiful_! Then she processed the whole of Bernie’s statement. “You got _blown up_?!”

“Well, nearly. Roadside IED. Swerved to try and avoid the blast but it caught us and rolled us. Got airlifted back to Holby City with a dodgy heart and a broken spine.” Serena was horrified but Bernie chuckled, “Don’t look like that, they patched me up nicely and sent me on my way. The only problem is I haven’t been working since and I’ve found having so much free time somewhat frustrating. That’s why I started helping at Guides and why I could come here with so little notice.”

“I’m really sorry you got blown up,” Serena said and Bernie laughed, “But I have to say - I’m very glad you’re here now.” She raised her glass, “To camp,” she said.

“To camp,” Bernie echoed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie goes canoeing, Serena gives a massage, Bernie makes her promise and everybody eats Angel Delight.

It was late and they were both pleasantly tipsy, not drunk, Serena thought emphatically, as they made their way back to their tents. Serena was glad of her head torch because she seemed to need both hands to keep Bernie heading in the right direction. Eventually she gave up on tugging her arm and slipped her hand down to twine it round Bernie’s. Bernie’s hand was calloused but soft. It felt warm.

“Mind the rope!” Serena cautioned just as Bernie tripped. Serena managed to keep her on her feet.

Bernie squeezed her hand. “Thanks.”

They ducked under the Horntail into Dragon camp.

“Are you going to find your way back into your tent ok?” Serena asked.

“I didn’t bring my torch,” said Bernie tragically.

“Hopeless! Fine, I’ll walk you home.”

Bernie giggled and leant against Serena, “How gentlemanly of you.”

“Shhhh, we don’t want to wake the girls.”

The outside of Bernie’s tent was already collecting condensation. “Yurck,” she said fluently as she showered herself with droplets while unzipping it. Serena watched Bernie disappear under the canvas, heard an increasingly frustrated mumble. Then Bernie’s head poked back out into the cool night air.

“I can’t find my torch,” she said plaintively. “I thought I left it by my pillow but it’s not there!”

“Fine, I’m coming in.” Serena entered cautiously this time, climbing over the assorted shoes and into the inner part of the tent. It didn’t look any better in torchlight.

“No wonder you can’t find it,” she sighed. She scanned the tent slowly, moving her head to cast the torch glow over the whole space. She eventually spotted it lurking in the opposite corner to Bernie’s pillow, almost covered by a t-shirt. She crawled over and grabbed it. “Here you go,” she said, switching it on and passing it over to Bernie.

“Thanks,” Bernie said. Her fingers brushed Serena’s as she took it and Serena’s skin seemed to fizz.

“Well... goodnight,” she gasped.

“G’night,” said Bernie, “Sleep well, and – thank you.”

 

Serena snuggled into her sleeping bag that night with a lot on her mind. Some of it was camp, of course, and the knowledge that she had drunk perhaps too much considering they all had to be on the bus to a lake at nine the next morning. The rest of it was Bernie. She’d never had such a visceral reaction to another woman before. It wasn’t just that she was gorgeous, though she was, Serena thought with a shiver, but funny, intelligent; everything Serena had ever looked for in a partner. She’d just never thought that partner could be female. But when Bernie looked at her with that twinkle in her eye, well, Serena thought she would do anything that she asked.

She rolled over and winced as she landed on her hairbrush. Chucked it across the tent with a groan. What would it be like to kiss her, she wondered, to be pressed up against that frankly fantastic body. Eventually she drifted off to sleep, a smile on her face.

 

“Morning!” said Morven brightly as Serena ducked into the mess tent.

“Shhh,” said Serena with a groan, running her hand through her hair.

“Good night?” Morven smirked. Serena glared at her. “Paracetamol and a glass of water,” Morven said, taking sympathy on her leader and passing them over.

“You’re a star,” Serena said gratefully. “You’re alright to stay in camp today and sort dinner?”

“Of course. You and Jas go and have fun on the water.”

“I have no intention of going anywhere near the water. Jasmine will go in, or on, with the girls. I’m going to utilise the cafe, relax, maybe do a bit of sunbathing.” Serena smiled, “Perks of being in charge; delegation.”

“Speaking of, where are our cooks?” Morven poked her head out of the tent, “Frankie, Emily, Liv, get a move on!”

Serena looked at her watch critically, “Only an hour until we’re due on the bus. You’d better scrap the sausages. We can have them tomorrow.”

“Eggy bread and fruit?”

“Sounds good. Ah, here they are,” as three yawning girls came in, “Come on you lot, running late already! You’re lucky Morven already put the water on.”

“Sorry Serena,” they chorused.

 

In the end they just had time to scoff breakfast before they ran for the bus. They had to head across the site to the main entrance where four coaches were pulled up, ready to transport them all to the day’s water activities.

“Running late?” grinned Bernie as Serena drew up to her, panting.

“Tidy your tent?” Serena snapped back quickly, her smile betraying her amusement.

“Yes, actually.”

“Only because I wouldn’t let her have breakfast until she did,” said a tall lady with fantastic cheekbones.

“Morning Jac,” Serena greeted the other woman, smiling at her cautiously, “Nice to see you.”

Jac eyed her up and down. “Mmph,” she said, “Come on you lot, on the coach,” she chivvied her gaggle of Guides up the steps.

“You lot too,” Serena said, pushing the closest girl to her gently, then counting them all on. She clambered in after them and flopped down on a seat at the front. The girls of course had headed as far back as they could.

“Mind if I join you?” Bernie smiled.

“Not at all,” Serena patted the seat by her, “I must say you look better than I had imagined you would this morning.”

Bernie raised an eyebrow and Serena blushed, “Not that I was imagining, um, I mean, you’d drunk a fair bit.”

“Nice hot cup of coffee got me sorted out,” Bernie stretched back luxuriously and Serena stared intently out of the window as her top rode up to reveal a taut stomach. “Sorry,” Bernie said as she settled back into her seat, “Funny how two days of camp can make a bus seat feel so comfortable.”

“Especially at our age,” Serena agreed.

Bernie’s elbow poked unexpectedly into her side, “Less of that, if you please. We’re not over the hill yet.”

Serena chuckled and gestured to Bernie’s stuffed rucksack. “You going on the water?”

“Of course! Why come all the way here and only watch the fun?” She looked at Serena’s much smaller bag. “Oh, I take it that’s exactly what you are doing?”

From somebody else, Serena would have bristled at the comment, but there was no hint of censure in Bernie’s voice. “I’m afraid that I don’t really enjoy canoeing. Especially at Guide events; it always seems to end up with you being forced to jump into a mucky lake, and whatever you do to clean them your clothes never really recover.”

“Hah, fair enough. I suppose this is all old hat for you. You have to remember that the novelty hasn’t worn off for me yet.”

“Give it a couple of years,” Serena laughed. Bernie chuckled in reply and the conversation dropped.

 

Serena was quite content to sit in quiet, enjoying the peace and Bernie’s presence beside her. She closed her eyes, let the rhythm of the bus and the chatter of the girls relax her. Presently she became aware of a slight weight on her shoulder, and opened her eyes to see that Bernie had drifted off to sleep, head dropping onto Serena. Serena chuckled again and didn’t move away, just let Bernie sleep. Her warmth was a comforting presence and it had been a long time since anybody had cuddled up to Serena for a nap.

 

Serena must have dozed off herself because she woke with a start as the bus drew up at the activity centre. She shook her head slightly to clear the fog and looked across with some fondness at Bernie, who was looking dazed. “Come on, sleepy head,” she said gently, and without thinking reached up to brush Bernie’s hair out of her eyes, “We’re here.”

The girls scrambled off the bus and rushed to join their instructors.

Bernie grinned at Serena. “Are you sure I can’t persuade you to join us?”

Serena shook her head firmly, “Apart from the practicalities of not having any spare clothes or a towel, my kindle and I have a firm date, and you tear us apart at your peril.”

“Noted,” Bernie said with a laugh, “See you at lunch time then.”

Serena spent the morning sitting in the little cafe by the lake, happily engrossed in Pride and Prejudice. Occasionally she glanced up to see if she could spot any of her girls in their canoes, and sometimes made out Bernie’s mop of blonde hair, and smiled to herself.

 

Serena’s quiet time came to an abrupt end at lunchtime as numerous guides and scouts poured into the cafe. She scanned the crowd to spot her own; they were fine, all crowded round Jasmine and chattering incessantly. By dint of glaring, she managed to scare off any children who thought they might sit at her table.

“Hey,” came a soft voice behind her and she turned to smile at Bernie.

“Have fun?” she asked.

Bernie nodded but a faint wince crossed her face as she sat down.

“What’s wrong?” Serena asked instantly.

Bernie shook her head, “Just not quite as spry as I like to think I am,” she frowned as she shrugged her backpack onto the floor. “I think I pulled my back with all the paddling.”

“Right, when this lot get back out onto the water I’m giving you a massage.” Serena said firmly.

Bernie looked up at her through her fringe, “No, no. I couldn’t ask you to do that. Anyway, Jac needs me on the water.”

“Jac needs nothing of the sort.” Jac appeared at their table, managing to look glamorous even with her ginger hair damply strewn over her shoulders. “You stay put Wolfe; what I _do_ need is you in working order this week.”

“Well there you go, the boss has spoken.” Serena said and Bernie nodded hopelessly.

Jac nodded, glanced between them curiously, then rolled her eyes and pulled her lunch out of her bag.

Jac’s presence made Serena feel shy; somehow her new friendship with Bernie felt very private, and she didn’t want Jac intruding on it. She checked in with Jasmine and her Guides, who assured her they were having a fantastic time, and was grateful when fifteen minutes later the kids were herded out of the cafe and to the waiting boats.

 

“Right,” she said firmly as she stood up, “Let’s get that back sorted.” Bernie looked up at her shyly and then ducked her head in acquiescence. Serena ran her hand gently across Bernie’s shoulders, feeling the tension there. “Relax, soldier,” she murmured, and Bernie sighed.

Serena began gentle movements across Bernie’s shoulders, and felt her relax minutely. “That’s better,” she said encouragingly. Serena worked slowly down Bernie’s back, feeling for the knots and easing them undone. All too soon, it seemed, she was done. She patted Bernie’s shoulder, brushed her hand against her hair and wondered vaguely at it’s softness.

“All done.” She sat down opposite Bernie and Bernie smiled at her, rolling her shoulders experimentally.

“That was lovely,” Bernie said, “I’m usually a bit fussy about who puts their hands on me, but you’ve done the trick.”

“Happy to oblige.”

 

They sat next to each other on the way back to the camp. Quietly, because it had been a long day and they were both tired. The bus went over a bump with a jolt and Bernie shifted closer to Serena; their arms pressed against each other. Serena closed her eyes briefly at the tingle that shot through her, and didn’t move away. She didn’t notice that Bernie didn’t, either.

They were nearly home when Bernie cleared her throat. “Uh, Serena. I was wondering, uh. I’m making my promise tonight. Would you – would you like to come?”

Serena felt for Bernie’s hand and squeezed it briefly. “I’d love to. Big moment for you?” She turned her head to smile at Bernie.

“I’m worried I’m going to forget it,” Bernie admitted, “I keep saying the words I learnt when I was a Brownie.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Serena said, touching Bernie’s hand again, “I’ll mouth the words for you if you get stuck.”

Bernie laughed, “I won’t say no to that, thank you!”

 

Back at camp Serena packed most of the girls off to the showers with Jasmine, while the cooks moaned and dragged themselves to the kitchen tent. Morven, bless her, had already done most of the preparation and had the hot water boiling. Serena thanked her gratefully as she made herself a cup of tea and the girls lit the stoves.

“Poppy doesn’t like fajitas,” objected one of them as she opened a packet of spice mix.

“Well, she can eat it or go hungry, Taylor,” Serena said, “There isn’t anything else.”

“Why don’t you go and relax, Serena?” Morven suggested, “I can cope with this lot.”

“I could do with tidying my tent,” Serena acknowledged, “Thanks, Morven.” 

Clutching her tea, she headed across their little patch of grass to her own small tent. She didn’t like it being messy and their departure had been too hurried for a proper tidy that morning.

She placed her tea carefully beside her tent, making sure it wouldn’t fall over, unzipped the porch and sat down on her ground mat. She kicked her shoes off and then unzipped the inner door and scrambled in. Not too bad, after all. She picked up the jogging bottoms and hoody that were her nightclothes on camp and tucked them under her pillow. Shoved her dirty socks and underwear into her laundry bag, and made sure that her torch and washkit were easily accessible.

“Alright, Campbell?” sounded a familiar voice outside and she grinned.

“Come on in,” she called and Bernie’s blonde head ducked in.

Bernie’s eyes widened as she observed the neatness. “Are you sure _you_ weren’t in the army? I didn’t know you could get such crisp corners on a sleeping bag!”

“Some of us don’t like living in squalor,” Serena replied with a laugh.

“And – what’s that?” Bernie gestured at the neat pile in the corner at the back of the tent.

“Spare sleeping bag, spare roll mat, a couple of spare blankets.”

“But – why?” Bernie sat back on her heels and stared at Serena in puzzlement.

“Be prepared,” said Serena primly.

Bernie reached out and poked her in the ribs, “I might be a newbie but even I know that’s the Scout’s Motto, not ours.”

Serena batted her hand away. “A good one nevertheless. One thing you learn after a few years of camping is that inevitably a girl will manage to spill water all over her bedding at some point, and if it happens in the middle of the night it’s much easier just to have a spare set ready. It’s a good twenty minute drive to the nearest laundrette, you know.”

“Fair point,” Bernie agreed. “Anyway I really came over to say that we’re doing Promises at Eight. And then there’ll be cake.”

“Sounds even better,” Serena said. “Fancy a drink after?” she added shyly, staring at her hands to avoid Bernie’s gaze.

“Perfect,” Bernie murmured. “I’ll let you get on with your tidying.” She grinned and backed out of the tent, leaving Serena staring after her.

 

Serena had a pleasant half hour of lying on her bed daydreaming before the cooks yelled for dinner. She sighed, grabbed her pot bag and headed out of the tent to the circle of camp chairs that surrounded their ‘dinner table’.

“Not over the table, Liv,” she called as the girl in question tried to cut across the circle to reach the kitchen tent marginally quicker.

“Sorry Serena,” Liv replied, and dodged out between the chairs.

“Better,” Serena nodded. She dropped heavily into her padded chair (no sense in being more uncomfortable than she had to be) and watched the girls line up. “Orderlies first, you know that!”

The cooks dished up quickly and within a few minutes they were all scoffing down their fajitas; even Poppy, who had apparently got over her dislike.

“Well, did you have a good day?” Serena asked the group in general. Nods of agreement around the group.

“You know their leader,” Evie waved her hand at Jac and Bernie’s camp, “Not the scary ginger one, the blonde one.”

“Bernie,” Taylor added.

“Yeah,” Evie said, “She’s really fun.”

“Is she? That’s nice,” Serena smiled.

“Yeah, and they’re in Holby too, so maybe we could do some stuff with them when we’re back?”

Serena coughed. “Yes, well. That might be an idea. I’ll have a word with Jac.” She thought for a second and added, “Actually, Bernie is making her Promise tonight. Do any of you want to go along and support her? We could take some of our pudding to share. What do you think?”

A wave of nods around the circle signalled the girls’ general agreement with the idea.

“What is pudding tonight, by the way?” Serena asked Morven.

“Angel Delight,” Morven replied. “Already mixed and waiting.”

“Fantastic,” Serena said. “Okay girls, once you’ve finished go and wash up, then be back here in uniform at ten to eight, alright?”

 

Jac’s face as Serena marched her fifteen girls into her camp was a picture.

“My lot seem quite taken with Bernie, I thought it might be nice for them to be here too,” Serena said as Jac pulled her non too gently aside. “We come bearing pudding.” She gestured behind her at Morven and Jasmine, who were laden with mixing bowls.

Jac’s face brightened. “Angel Delight? Fine. Join the circle. And mind you save me some of the chocolate one.”

 

Serena’s gang joined in with Jac’s, grinning at each other. It seemed that they’d made pretty good friends already. Bernie emerged from her tent; hair brushed and neatly pinned back, smart black jeans and her uniform blouse on. She saw Serena standing by Jac and smiled, then saw the assembled multitude and blanched.

“Did you have to bring them all?” she asked Serena plaintively as she reached the circle.

“They wanted to come. They quite like you. Goodness knows why.” Serena winked, and reached up to straighten Bernie’s badge tab. “You look great, by the way.”

Jac coughed pointedly and beckoned Bernie forward, into the circle to stand in front of her.

“Bernie, are you ready to make your promise as a leader?”

“I am,” Bernie replied steadily.

“Girls, salute please.” Jac waited for silence and then nodded to Bernie.

Bernie raised her own hand and recited, “I promise to do my best; to be true to myself,” her eyes flickered to Serena, and held her gaze for a second before she blinked, “and develop my beliefs, to serve my Queen and my community, to help other people and to keep the Guide law.”

Serena smiled and Jac stepped forward to pin the trefoil onto Bernie’s tab. “Congratulations,” she said, and the girls clapped.

“Time for cake,” Jac said as the applause died down, “And Angel Delight. Form an orderly queue by the mess tent.”

The girls scattered to retrieve their pot bags and Serena smiled at Bernie. “Well done,” she said, “Word perfect!”

“It’s taken a lot of work to say the new words instead of the old ones,” Bernie admitted.

Serena nodded, “It doesn’t flow quite as well as it used to.”

“I like it though,” Bernie said, “to be true to myself; it took me a long time to do that.” She looked at Serena with searching eyes and Serena felt herself flush. She couldn’t look away from Bernie, scanning her face although she didn’t know what she wanted to find there.

A shout from Morven broke the moment. “Come on you two, before it all goes!”

Serena jumped. “Don’t want to miss the cake, do we. Come on.” She grinned at Bernie and together they headed for pudding.

 

The leaders headed for the pub en masse. The girls were going down to the main stage to check out the talent show and Serena had designated their young leaders in charge for the evening. “You know where we are if you need us,” she said, “Now go and have fun. Shoo!”

Jasmine walked with Jac; she’d always been quite taken by the other leader, and they were deep in a discussion about Jasmine’s upcoming GOLD trip.

Morven was telling Serena and Bernie about her new boyfriend. Serena grinned at Bernie as Morven finished a monologue on his physical appearance. “Young love,” she said wryly, “I’m definitely a paid up member of the embittered ex wives club, myself.”

“Yeah, but Edward was awful,” said Morven, who had heard plenty about the man, “Cameron’s really nice.”

At the pub they found an empty table and Bernie bought their drinks. Wine for her, Jac and Serena, and cider for the youngsters.

Morven picked up the tale of Cameron where she had left off. “He’s actually coming up here in a couple of days.”

“Why?” Serena asked. “Can’t survive a week without you?”

“You don’t want a man like that,” Bernie said warningly, “You need to be able to go off and do your own things occasionally.”

Morven shook her head, “He’s not coming to see me, specifically. He called me last night; he’s coming up as a surprise to see – I’m not sure who, my phone signal is terrible and I lost him. Isn’t that sweet, though?”

Jac spluttered as her wine went down the wrong way. Serena thumped her on the back. “Alright now?”

Jac nodded. “Do you think we can move on from the topic of adorable boyfriends? What do you lot think of the new programme?”

Jasmine instantly launched into a review. It was times like this that Serena really valued her younger assistants. While she was dreading completely overhauling her schemes and term outlines, Morven and Jasmine were hugely enthusiastic about it all. She was looking forward to making them do more of the paperwork in September. That would teach them.

 

Several drinks later and they were ready to head home through the dark. Morven and Jasmine walked either side of Jac and Bernie and Serena let them walk off ahead.

“I’ve had a good day, today,” Bernie murmured. “Thanks for the massage, and the Angel Delight.”

“Not a problem.” Serena turned to look at Bernie, who yelped and covered her eyes; Serena had forgotten that she was wearing her head torch. “Whoops, sorry. I’ve had a good day too.”

Bernie tripped over a rut in the path. “Careful there,” Serena grabbed Bernie’s arm to steady her.

“Thanks.”

Serena was suddenly hyper aware of the feel of Bernie’s arm. Even through the camp hoody that Bernie had thrown on, she could feel her muscles. Casually, she let her hand fall from Bernie’s arm. But she’d moved close to Bernie and now as they walked along the back of their hands were brushing, and Serena could hardly breathe for the pressure in her chest. She wondered if she ought to move away but she couldn’t somehow, and Bernie didn’t either.

“So, what are you doing tomorrow?” she asked Bernie casually.

“Probably going with the girls again. It’s the on-site activities tomorrow, isn’t it? Climbing and circus skills and things.”

“That’s right. Hope the weather holds out, the forecast is a bit dubious. I’m with ours again tomorrow. It’s Jasmine’s turn to stay in camp.”

“And are we going to get you up the climbing wall, Ms Campbell?” Bernie asked teasingly, “I think you ought to, after you got out of the canoeing and sailing today.”

Serena snorted, “Not likely. I leave that sort of thing to the youngsters.”

“Juggling at least,” Bernie persisted, “Or walking the tightrope?”

Serena shuddered. “If I have to choose, juggling sounds the lesser of the evils.”

“I’ll have my camera ready.”

“Oh, you will, will you? In which case I will come similarly armed.”

They ducked easily under the Horntail and Bernie dug her own torch out of her pocket and switched it on. “Well, goodnight then.”

“Goodnight,” Serena replied softly. They stared at each other for a second and then Bernie leant in, pressing a swift kiss to Serena’s cheek.

“See you tomorrow,” Bernie said and strode off to her own camp, leaving Serena staring after her, fingers touching the spot where Bernie had kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would a camp be without Angel Delight?  
> GOLD is 'Guiding overseas linked with development', not the Gold D of E award (guiding really messed up their naming on that one).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie goes (temporarily) AWOL, Serena surprises herself and bad weather brings a late night visitor to Serena's tent.

Serena allowed herself the treat of a lie in the next morning. She’d heard the cooks and Jasmine get up, so breakfast was well underway. She stretched lxuriously in her sleeping bag; it was nice not to be hurrying to chivvy the girls. A nice, peaceful day beckoned. Lunch in camp, a leisurely wander around the activities with the girls, Bernie to keep her company again. A pleasurable shiver ran through her as she recalled Bernie’s farewell the night before. She rolled over and allowed her eyes to drift shut as her mind wandered to the delights of a certain leader.

 

An hour or so later, everybody was sitting around the table eating their sausages and spaghetti hoops. Serena had only just emerged from her tent, earning herself some cheek about being old from Morven and Jasmine. As she ate her eyes flickered over to the camp next door. She could see Jac’s ginger hair glowing in the morning sun but of Bernie’s blonde mop there was no sign. She sighed heavily, and Evie, who was sitting next to her, looked at her confusedly.

“Are you alright, Serena?”

“Yes, yes. Fine.” She definitely wasn’t so gone on the woman that not seeing her in the distance was affecting her. Definitely not.

After the usual washing up and traipse to and from the loos, Serena’s girls were finally ready to head over to the days activities. The camp next door was quiet; they must have left while Serena was at the toilets. She sent the girls in front and she and Morven brought up the rear. Her hand was at her throat, trying in vain to twist the pendant that she had removed for the duration of camp.

After a few moments, Morven spoke.

“Are you worried about something?”

Serena dropped her hand and blushed. “No,” she reassured Morven hurriedly, “I’m sure we’re all going to have a great day.” For the life of her though, she couldn’t stop her eyes constantly travelling through the crowds of Guides and Scouts hurrying in different directions, hoping for a glimpse of blonde hair.

Soon they reached the large field filled with climbing walls, circus activities and a craft tent. Serena checked the massive schedule by the entrance, and noted that they were climbing first. “Come on, you lot. That way.”

“6th Holby are on the same rotation as us,” Morven said as she studied the paper. “That’s nice. I think the girls are making good friends. And you get on well with Bernie, don’t you?”

Serena coughed. “What’s your point, Morven?”

“No point.” Morven shook her head with a small smile and headed off after the girls.

At the climbing wall, Jac’s Guides and some Scouts were already equipped with harnesses and hats.

Jac nodded a greeting which Serena returned as she scanned the crowd. But still – no sign of Bernie.

Jac noticed her wandering gaze. “Looking for Wolfe?” she asked drily. “She’s on duty at the first aid tent today.”

Serena bit her lip. “But last night she said she’d be here,” she said, trying not to sound too pathetic.

“Somebody couldn’t make it last minute,” Jac condescended to explain. “The co-ordinator stopped by early this morning to ask if she could stand in. She was on the back up list you see.”

“Oh,” said Serena, deflated.

The promise seemed to disappear from the day. _Come on Serena, get a grip_ , she told herself firmly. _You’ve only known this woman three days._ _It’s not going to ruin the day just because she’s not here._

“Are you going to have a go, Serena?” Evie asked cheekily, proffering a helmet.

Serena took a breath and squared her shoulders. “Why not?” she said.

Jac huffed a laugh as Evie sprinted back to her friends, shrieking, “She said yes!”.

“Need to take your mind off something, Campbell?” she murmured.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Serena retorted. “Oh, do me a favour,” she passed her phone over, “Get a good shot of me?”

 

“Sodding Bernie Wolfe,” Serena muttered as she struggled to reach the next handhold.

“Go on Serena!” Liv yelled encouragingly, as Serena just managed to haul herself up another couple of inches.

“What am I doing?” she said to herself as she clung panting to the tiny handholds.

“I’m not taking a photo unless you get to the top,” Jac’s voice floated up to her.

Well, if she needed motivation, that was it. Only the thought of the look in Bernie’s eyes when she realised that she had missed this would spur her on further. She cheated on the next stretch, putting a hand to the rope and pulling to give herself a little lift.

“Oi!” yelled the instructor at the other end, “Less of that, please.”

Blinking sweat from her eyes, Serena soldiered on. The kids had made it look so easy, but there was a world of difference between fourteen and fifty, and Serena was exhausted. Finally, the end was in sight, and with a triumphant yell, she hit the top of the wall.

“Smile,” called Jac, and Serena twisted to give a thumbs up. Then, lowering herself into an abseiling position, she dropped thankfully to the ground and let the instructor unbuckle her. And that was it for the day, she thought with relief.

She collapsed backward onto the ground as the next girls got themselves clipped in.

“Here you go,” Jac’s hand holding her phone waved into view and Serena squinted up at her.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Serena opened up her camera roll and squeaked as she realised that Jac had taken a number of close ups of her bottom. Thankfully there was one long shot of her at the top of the wall which she could quite safely show to Bernie. Whenever Bernie appeared, at any rate.

 

Lunch back at the camp was a relaxed affair, as the girls regaled Jasmine with the tale of Serena actually taking part in the climbing. Serena shook her head and laughed when Jasmine disbelieved them, and produced her photographic evidence. Then it was back down to the field for circus skills. Serena wandered around, taking photos of her girls and enjoying the sunshine. She tried very hard not to think of how much more fun it would be if Bernie was there too.

 

By the end of the afternoon the girls were tired and more than ready to get back home for a rest and dinner. Serena sent them straight to their tents for a lie down when they got back. The cooks protested, but she pointed out that the three leaders were more than capable of producing a meal on their own.

She and Morven headed to the kitchen tent, where Jasmine had cups of coffee waiting for them, and vegetables arranged ready to be chopped. She also had a slightly worried expression on her face.

“What’s up?” Serena asked, as she gulped her coffee thankfully.

“Management just came round. There’s a yellow weather warning out for tonight; wind and rain.”

“Huh.” Serena said. “What’s their guidance for overnight?”

“To stay in our own camps for the moment. If it changes to an amber then any units who want to can spend the night in the Square.” The square was the ironically named massive central circular tent, which housed various management offices and a few shops. “If it’s a red then we _all_ have to move there, no option.”

“Will we all fit?” wondered Morven.

“Might be a tight squeeze,” Serena said. “Fine then, before we let our darlings head off this evening we’ll do a tent inspection. All their possessions must be in their bags, we’ll check all the guy ropes and pegs, and enforce the ‘nothing touching the side of the tent’ rule. Hopefully that’ll be all that’s needed.”

Morven and Jasmine nodded.

“We should make sure they wear full waterproofs when they go out tonight, too,” Morven said. “It’s a ten minute walk from the stage back here and that’s plenty of time to get soaked to the skin if the rain comes on suddenly.”

“Good thinking.” Serena nodded. “Not that they’ll thank us for it, of course!”

 

Thankfully the weather held out while they ate their spag bol and the girls headed off for the evening entertainment with only minimal grumbling about their waterproofs. In fact, when Serena tucked herself into her sleeping bag at eleven, having done one final round of all the sleeping tents and the mess and kitchen tents, she was inclined to think that the met office had blown the whole thing out of proportion.

Half an hour later she registered the drumming sound that meant the rain had indeed arrived, rolled over and went back to sleep again.

 

A light shining in her tent woke her with a start. The wind was battering rain against her tent and she could barely hear above the racket.

“Serena!”

“Bernie?!” the light bounced against the porch, “For god’s sake Bernie, get in here!” The light vanished and she just about heard the porch being unzipped, a form tumbling in and then the porch was zipped up again.

Serena switched on her lantern and opened the inner door to find Bernie Wolfe, dripping wet and thoroughly miserable-looking, sitting glumly in her porch.

“What on earth?”

“My tent seems to have given up,” Bernie sighed ruefully, “Could I borrow your spare sleeping bag?” She shivered violently as she spoke.

Serena grabbed her towel and thrust it at Bernie. “Get those damp things off and then get in here and get dry.”

Bernie shook her head, “No, no. I’m going to sleep in our mess tent.”

Serena stared at her, “No, you’re not. You’ll get the sleeping bag soaked before you’ve gone a foot, and anyway you’d probably wake up in a bog, the way it’s raining.”

“I can’t impose,” Bernie said weakly.

“There’s plenty of room, Bernie. It is a three man tent,” Serena raised an eyebrow. “Come on, you’re only getting colder.”

Bernie laughed tearfully and began shedding damp layers. Serena turned hurriedly to begin laying out her spare bed. She heard Bernie wriggle through into the main tent and zip the door back up, and turned round to see Bernie huddled at the foot of her sleeping bag, thoroughly wrapped in her towel and clearly wearing very little under it. Her pale collarbones seemed to gleam in the lamplight.

“Wet all the way through?”

Bernie nodded and shivered again.

“Right, tuck yourself in here,” Serena gestured at the sleeping bag she’d laid out, “Here’s a blanket, and I’ll get you one of my clean t-shirts.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Serena,” Bernie said as she crawled carefully to the sleeping bag and wriggled in.

Serena opened her bag, thanked her organisational skills that she didn’t have to root around in it, and pulled out the first clean t-shirt to hand. Bernie was tucked so far into her sleeping bag that only her eyes were visible. Serena sighed, “Oh, you poor thing. Here you go,” she passed the t-shirt over.

“Thanks,” Bernie said, beginning to sit up, and Serena turned away hurriedly.

“It’s safe now,” Bernie said wryly after a moment and Serena turned to see her sitting up, t-shirt on, blanket round her shoulders and hugging her knees tightly. Her face was glowing in the faint light and she looked unbelievably beautiful.

Serena smiled and their eyes locked for a second before Bernie shivered again. “Sorry,” she said, “Not quite warm yet.”

“Oh, I forgot,” Serena pulled out the thermos that was by her pillow. “Fancy some hot chocolate?”

Bernie laughed, “Sounds lovely. Dare I ask why you have hot chocolate on tap?”

They met each other’s eyes again. “Be prepared,” they said in unison, and broke down in giggles.

“Shhhh,” Serena said as she poured out a cup, “We don’t want to wake the girls.”

“They’ll never hear us over that,” Bernie gestured expansively, indicating the racket outside, then took the cup with a grateful smile.

“You have a point,” Serena acknowledged as she poured her own small cup. She curled up in her own bed, leaning against her bag and smiling at Bernie. Her feet were just touching Bernie’s and she’d never felt more comfortable.

Bernie sipped her hot chocolate and smiled at Serena. Serena’s insides somersaulted and impulsively she leant forward to touch Bernie’s free hand.

“I missed you today.”

“I missed you too,” Bernie said softly, stroking her thumb gently across the back of Serena’s hand. “I’m sorry I vanished. You weren’t up when I left and I don’t have your number.”

“You’re here now,” Serena said, and they met each other’s eyes searchingly.

Bernie broke the quiet moment. “So did you have a good day? Despite my absence of course,” she winked cheekily.

“Not too bad. That reminds me -” Serena reluctantly drew her hand from Bernie’s and grabbed her phone, “Look!”

“Serena Campbell!” Bernie’s eyes opened wide, “That’s never you at the top of a climbing wall?”

Serena took a last sip of hot chocolate and chuckled. “Surprised?”

But Bernie was scrolling through the many photos that Jac had taken. “Nice arse, Campbell.”

“Oh, you!” Serena snatched her phone back, “Bloody Jac. I should have deleted them already.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Bernie laughed and drained her own mug. “Where should I put this?”

“Stick it in the porch for now, I’ll sort them out tomorrow.”

Bernie popped both mugs out and closed the zip firmly.

“I suppose we’d better try and get some sleep,” she said reluctantly, “It must be gone 2.”

“You’re probably right,” Serena agreed. She wriggled down against her pillow and waited for Bernie to get herself comfortable before she clicked her lamp off.

The tent which had seemed so spacious only a few hours earlier now felt incredibly small, as Bernie’s face was mere inches from her own. Serena reached out and touched Bernie’s sleeping-bag-clad shoulder gently. “Goodnight Bernie.”

A hand sneaked out of Bernie’s sleeping bag and, moving Serena’s hand so that it rested on the inch of floor between them, Bernie gently linked their fingers together.

“Goodnight, Serena,” she murmured. Silence fell in the tent and the only sound that remained was the constant drumming of rain on canvas.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before. Serena quells a rumour, a trip to town and Bernie asks an important question.

The morning sun woke Serena, and she opened her eyes slowly to see Bernie next to her. Their hands had separated during the night but still lay close. Serena began to reach out to brush Bernie’s hair from her face, but drew back before she touched the soft strands. Her movement woke Bernie, though, and she raised her head to smile sleepily at Serena.

“Morning,” she said huskily, “My saviour.”

“Shush, enough of that,” Serena brushed off her comment with a blush. She poked her phone into life. “Six thirty. I’ve got to get up, I’m on cook duty today. No need for you to rush,” she added as Bernie began to sit up.

Serena opened her bag and pulled out her clothes for today. Then she paused – it had been a while since she had got changed in front of anybody. Bernie didn’t notice her hesitation and slipped out of her own sleeping bag, heading for the porch. Serena glanced at her, took in the long, long expanse of leg, ending in a pair of sensible knickers and Serena’s own t-shirt (purple, from last year’s camp). She gulped and turned hurriedly away. She was in the process of pulling off her hoody and replacing it with a clean top as quickly as possible, when Bernie sat back into the tent.

“Um, Serena?”

“Ss?” said Serena, muffled by her top.

“My things are still soaked and I can’t go out like this. Do you have any trousers that I can borrow?”

Serena finally got her head and arms through the requisite holes and nodded, keeping her eyes firmly averted. “I’ve got a pair of joggers you can have. They might be a bit on the short side for you though.”

“Needs must,” Bernie laughed, “I can’t scandalise the camp appearing like this, can I?”

Serena chucked her joggers over to Bernie and quickly, very quickly, changed her own pyjama bottoms for a pair of knee length shorts.

“Nice,” Bernie commented, and Serena’s face flamed.

“Believe me, I don’t dress like this at home.”

“No, Serena. You look lovely. You always do,” Bernie touched her hand gently and for a second Serena couldn’t breathe.

“Must get on,” she gasped, and stopping only to shove her feet into her wellies, she raced from the tent.

The ground outside was sodden, and although the sun was blazing again it was clear that wellies were going to be the order of the day. Serena was grateful that it was her day to see to things in camp (in other words, have a bit of time to herself). She squelched into the kitchen tent, noted happily that everything barring the floor was still dry, and got the big water boiler going. Then she went and called quietly to the cooks. She tried to keep her gaze from straying to her own tent, where Bernie still was. Her heart raced every time she thought about how she and Bernie had fallen asleep holding hands.

Needing something to do with her bubbling nervous energy, she started cracking eggs. Soft voices heralded the approach of the girls and she gave them her instructions (scrambled egg, fried bread and some strawberries to make it healthy). She was starting to get a grip on herself when Evie glanced across the camp.

“Serena, why is Bernie coming out of your tent?” Serena looked up to see Bernie emerging backwards into the daylight. “And why is she wearing your clothes?!” Of course, the first top to hand last night would have been the one with Serena’s name emblazoned on the back.

“Oh my god!” Liz said, “You and Bernie?”

Serena took a deep, deep breath and paused for long enough to convey her utter contempt at this conclusion. “Bernie’s tent leaked last night,” she said calmly, “So I put her up for the night. That is all. _Do you understand_?” She glared down at the girls, who cowered under her fury.

“Yes, Serena,” they murmured and turned their attentions silently back to breakfast.

 

Scrambling was well under way when Bernie came trudging over. “Serena?” she asked, beckoning.

“I’ll be back in a minute, girls,” Serena told them and joined Bernie, who was hovering awkwardly outside the tent. “Is something wrong?”

“ _Everything_ is soaked,” Bernie said in tones of deep despair, “The tent’s a write off and I don’t have a single possession that isn’t sodden.”

Serena raised an eyebrow. “If I hazarded a guess that is partly because most of your things were once again strewn over your tent floor?”

“That would be accurate,” Bernie agreed. “Sorry. Look, I was wondering if -” she twisted her hands awkwardly, “if I could share with you for the rest of camp? I would ask Jac,” she added quickly, “But she’s got that super high-tech mountaineering tent and there really isn’t room for anybody else. There’s barely room for her.”

Serena touched Bernie’s arm gently, “You don’t have to justify it,” she said, “Yes, of course you can share with me. As long as you keep your things tidy, of course.”

“I’ll do my best,” Bernie promised, “Now I’ve just got to find a bus timetable and get into town to find that laundrette and dry my things.”

“A bus? Don’t you have a minibus with you?”

“We do. I don’t have a licence for it though.”

“Oh.” Serena thought rapidly. “I’m not with the girls today. I hadn’t anything planned really. What about I take you? I could do with picking up some things anyway.”

“Would you?” Bernie’s face brightened. “That would be fantastic.”

 

After breakfast Morven and Jasmine headed off with the girls for their survival activities and Serena wandered slowly over to Bernie’s tent. She found Bernie and Jac in their kitchen tent, Jac listing things and Bernie scrawling them down in a tattered notebook.

“I think that’s it,” Jac said eventually, “Thanks Campbell.” She nodded at Serena and strode off without saying goodbye. Bernie and Serena looked at each other.

“She said she might as well make the most of my idiocy,” Bernie said ruefully. “I’m sorry. Do you mind doing a bit of shopping?”

Serena laughed, “Might as well make a day of it, I suppose. Are you ready to go?”

“I haven’t finished getting my damp clothes together,” Bernie admitted.

“Well, come on then. Let’s get cracking.”

Serena peered into Bernie’s tent and bit her lip. It was a complete state; clothes and bedding everywhere, and a large number of – she bent down and picked up a wrapper. “I think this is called addiction, Bernie. How many of these have you eaten in the past couple of days?”

“A few.”

“More than a few, I can see at least ten wrappers from here.”

“I gave up smoking,” Bernie said defensively.

“I thought they gave you patches for that, not Crunchie bars. And good grief woman, have you never heard of a bin? Grab me some bin bags.”

Bernie hastened to fetch them and Serena crept gingerly onto the driest bit of the tent she could see and started sorting things into piles.

“Clothes in one, rubbish in the other,” Serena said when Bernie came back. “Urgh, this is disgusting.”

Bernie hadn’t exaggerated; almost all of her possessions were soaked. Serena retrieved her phone from under a top, in a puddle. “Oh dear.”

“I think that might be cactus,” Bernie sighed. “Never mind, it’s not like it was expensive.”

 

After a little hard work and several further exclamations of horror (from Serena), the two headed out to the car park beyond the camp entrance. At the gate the Scout on duty reminded them to keep their wristbands safe and then they were back in the real world.

“The van’s this way,” Serena pointed with her bin bag-free hand, and they continued their squelchy walk, rather quietly now it was just the two of them and nobody else in the vicinity.

Serena heaved the back of the van open and threw in her bin bag. Bernie placed hers in rather more carefully, and then Serena slammed the door shut and clambered into the driving seat.

“Ready?” she asked Bernie.

“Let’s go on an adventure,” Bernie laughed.

As they drew onto the road Serena gulped. It was always odd, the first moments away from the secluded, self-contained world that was camp. She stared fiercely at the road, trying to remind herself that she could drive perfectly well and had been doing it for years.

“Hey,” Bernie said quietly, and Serena risked a glance at her, “Thank you. I’m very grateful.” She reached out and touched Serena’s hand gently. Serena shivered as a now-familiar spark ran through her.

 

It was a twenty minute drive to the nearest small town, and Serena soon managed to relax and to laugh at Bernie’s stories of her first few weeks at Guides, when she amused and appalled Jac at turns.

“You were enjoying winding her up,” Serena accused Bernie playfully.

“A little,” Bernie shrugged, “It’s that face she makes, you know, when she’s completely and utterly exasperated with you and just managing to hold it all in. Fantastic.”

“You like her!”

Bernie winked. “Not my type.”

 

They found parking without too much difficulty, and decided that the laundrette was the most important job. They chatted as the clothes dried, and Serena found herself thinking just how easy it was to be with Bernie, how she never felt she had to be anything but herself, and how lovely Bernie looked when she smiled at her, full of mirth and eyes flashing.

At length the clothes were dried, and the return trip to the van felt much lighter.

“Do excuse me,” murmured Bernie as she climbed into the back, ducked into a seat and wriggled off Serena’s too-small joggers, replacing them with a pair of her own black jeans.

She clambered back in to the front and Serena raised an eyebrow, “Not changing your top?”

“I’ve grown quite attached to this one, if you don’t mind?”

“Not at all.” Which was an understatement and a half, because the sight of Bernie in her top was amazingly tantalising.

The next stop was Asda, to stock up on the apparently essential things on Jac’s list. Usually Serena hated shopping, but wheeling the trolley around with Bernie wasn’t a chore; it was fun. They were done and out in record time, loaded the van up and then looked at each other.

“Lunch?” Bernie asked.

“Might as well make the most of it,” Serena laughed.

“Eating at a real table. Drink in a glass, not a plastic mug.”

“No need to do the washing up in a bowl on the floor.”

“Remind me why you camp, again?” Bernie chuckled. “Putting yourself through this, year after year.”

“It’d be boring if everything stayed the same all the time, don’t you think?” Serena raised an eyebrow and Bernie grinned. “Besides, you’re never too old to have new experiences.” Serena added quietly, flushing.

Bernie bumped her gently. “You’re open to a bit of adventure then?”

The air seemed to thicken between them. Serena swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and nodded.

 

The first cafe they found looked clean and had a decent toilet and that was all they were looking for, so they sat down, facing each other.

The waitress handed them menus and then vanished.

“My treat,” Bernie said. “You’ve been so wonderful today, thank you.”

“Anything for you, Bernie.”

They ordered coffees, sandwiches and chips, and then Serena disappeared to take advantage of the facilities.

“ _So_ nice to wash my hands with soap and water and not that awful disinfectant gloop,” she said when she reappeared.

“Yes, your tan seems to have disappeared too.”

“Cheek! I’ve had a shower every day, I’ll have you know.”

Bernie sighed longingly, “I’m so looking forward to being home and having a long, long shower, without worrying about the queue outside the door or whether the hot water is going to run out just as I’ve shampooed my hair.”

Serena’s mind drew a vivid picture of Bernie, face tipped upwards with water droplets streaming down her cheeks and collarbones and all the way down those long legs. She blushed and shifted in her chair.

“Here you go,” the waitress plonked their food on the table and knocked Serena out of her fantasy.

They tucked straight into their sandwiches as if they hadn’t eaten for years. Then Bernie picked up a chip, and if Serena hadn’t previously thought a chip could be eaten seductively, well she did now.

Their eyes met, and Bernie grinned. She was trying to get a rise out of her, and it wasn’t going to work. Two could play at that game.

Serena sipped her coffee. “Strong and hot, just the way I like it.” She let the foam of her latte coat her lips, then slowly and deliberately ran her tongue delicately around her mouth. Bernie’s eyes followed its path intently and Serena was gratified to see a flush spread across her cheeks. She couldn’t really believe that she was behaving this; she was rapidly getting out of her depth.

They finished their meal without taking their eyes off each other, and the waitress cleared their plates and presented them with the pudding menu.

“Dessert?” Bernie asked huskily, sending a thrill shooting through Serena.

Serena stared unseeing at her menu, then looked up and held Bernie’s gaze firmly. “I’ve never been more than friends with a woman before,” she said with a catch.

Bernie placed her own menu aside and laid her hand, palm up, on the table in front of Serena. “Would you like to be?”

Serena slid her fingers slowly into Bernie’s and took a deep breath. “Yes, please.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be a slight delay before Chapter 5 as I'm going on holiday (yay).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena have dessert, Morven's boyfriend turns up and conversations happen.

Bernie lifted Serena’s hand and pressed a soft kiss to her palm. The glow in her eyes made Serena shiver. “Bernie,” she whispered.

“The first morning,” Bernie said huskily, “You were standing in that queue and you just looked so bloody gorgeous.”

“I’d just spent three hours driving a minibus full of over-excited teenagers.”

“The point stands,” Bernie said, “You, Serena Campbell, are unbelievably beautiful and incredibly kind and - ”

“Let’s get out of here,” Serena interrupted, “Before I do something inappropriate.”

Bernie laughed, dug out her purse and threw a couple of notes on the table. “Come on then, Ms Campbell.” She held out her hand and Serena stood up, slid her hand slowly into Bernie’s and marvelled again at the soft feel of her fingers.

“Where can we go?” Serena asked, somewhat desperately.

Bernie scanned the vicinity. “Over there,” she nodded at a cut-through path in the row of shops, and guided Serena through into what turned out to be a large park, with trees, hedges and plenty of shady secluded places.

She tugged Serena gently behind one of the hedges and turned Serena to face her.

Serena gazed up at Bernie, heart racing, as Bernie studied her.

“Serena,” Bernie’s hand caressed her cheek gently, “I -”

Serena shook her head, “No more talking,” she said, and as her pulse thrummed in her ears, she closed the remaining few inches between them and pressed her lips softly to Bernie’s.

Bernie’s lips were soft and gentle as they eased over Serena’s, and Serena’s hands ran of their own accord into Bernie’s hair, to stroke the golden strands and press Bernie more firmly against her.

After several long moments Serena drew back, opened her eyes to look directly into Bernie’s. She smiled, hopefully, and Bernie positively growled, pulled her back again, pressing her lips more firmly against Serena’s until Serena groaned. Serena felt Bernie’s hands tighten around her shoulders and she opened her mouth in response to the flicker of Bernie’s tongue.

When Bernie eventually drew back Serena could barely tell which way up she was standing.

“Alright?” Bernie asked.

“More than,” Serena clung to Bernie’s shoulders, “That was incredible. _You_ are incredible.”

Bernie’s hands were stroking over her shoulders, her back, leaving a tingling trail behind them.

“More?”

“Oh, yes.”

 

They were wrapped up in each other, Serena drinking in every taste of Bernie, the feel of the slender body under her hands, the way Bernie’s hands roamed over her shoulders and back as they kissed, the way that Bernie felt so incredibly right in her arms. They didn’t hear a group of lads coming into the park until a loud voice broke into their bubble.

“Oi! Get a room!”

They jerked apart in surprise, and Bernie wrapped a protective arm around Serena while making a gesture at the boys that Serena couldn’t see, but presumed was rude.

“A room,” Bernie said with a laugh.

“A tent isn’t going to cut it, I’m afraid,” Serena sighed.

Bernie’s eyes glittered, “I can be very resourceful, Ms Campbell.”

“I don’t doubt it, but – you know – not with the girls around.”

Bernie wrapped herself around Serena, “You mean I get to share a tent with you but I have to keep my hands to myself? That’s a new sort of torture.”

Serena twisted a strand of golden hair around her fingers. “You can always sleep in your mess tent, if it’ll be too hard...”

“On second thoughts, I’ll be fine,” Bernie whispered as she pressed her lips to Serena’s cheek, marking a slow, steady path to her mouth.

 

Several minutes, hours, or maybe even days, later, Serena drew herself reluctantly away from Bernie. “We probably ought to get back. The others aren’t going to be very impressed if I haven’t got anything ready for them.”

“I suppose you’re right. Oh, but didn’t you have some things to get too? We’ve only done Jac’s shopping.”

Serena blushed. “I – uh, didn’t need anything. I just, well, it was an excuse. To spend some time with you.”

Bernie grinned, “Like that, was it? Come on then, Campbell. Let’s get you home.” Her fingers slid down Serena’s arm and Serena smiled as their fingers linked. Hand in hand they wandered back to the high street and towards their minibus.

“Oh, Bernie,” Serena paused and pointed across the street at the Greggs. “What about getting them all doughnuts for pudding?”

They dashed across the street and tumbled into the shop, giggling like children.

“How many?” Bernie asked when she’d straightened up.

“Twenty for us.”

“I didn’t think there were that many of you?”

“I’m counting me three times. You?”

“Twelve. And note I am only counting myself once.”

“Well naturally. I assume you have several Crunchie bars stashed away for the evening.”

“Cheek! I’m not sure any survived the great tent clear-out of this morning anyway.”

The shopkeeper’s eyes popped when they asked him for thirty two doughnuts, and by the time they left the shop, heavily laden with boxes, they were giggling again.

“D’you think we should strap them in?” Bernie asked as they clambered carefully into the minibus.

“I don’t want sugar everywhere. Definitely strap them in.”

“This may be the weirdest thing I’ve done this week,” Bernie muttered as they carefully buckled each box into its own seat.

“That sounds like a challenge.”

Bernie glanced over at Serena, eyes flashing. “Did you have something in mind?”

Serena winked. “Not yet. I’ll think about it.”

 

They arrived back at camp without mishap, despite Bernie distracting Serena by running her fingers up and down her thigh. Laden with boxes and bags, they staggered back into camp. Peering over her pile, Serena could make out Morven standing by the kitchen tent, talking to an unfamiliar male.

“Oh, that must be Morven’s boyfriend.” There was no response from Bernie, and she turned to see Bernie standing stock still, several paces behind her. “Bernie?”

Bernie dropped her bag of clothes on the ground, thrust her boxes of doughnuts onto Serena’s pile and walked slowly forward. Serena had never seen her move so tentatively.

Morven turned at her approach, and smiled. “Hi Bernie, this is -”

“Cam,” Bernie said hoarsely.

“Mum,” Cameron replied.

Serena staggered up and Morven hurriedly helped her put the doughnuts safely into the tent. Then they turned to look at Bernie and Cameron, who were standing, frozen, staring at each other.

Eventually Cameron spoke quietly. “Sorry.” Instantly Bernie reached out, pulled him in close.

“How’ve you been, Cam?” she mumbled into his shoulder.

Serena suddenly realised that this was a very private reunion and she nodded to Morven and retreated into the back of the kitchen tent.

They busied themselves lighting the stove and filling the kettle. When the water was heating up, Serena looked at Morven.

“Did you know?”

“What, that he was Bernie’s son? No, he completely failed to mention it.”

“I wonder why she didn’t ask the other night.”

“Lots of men called Cameron, I suppose,” Morven shrugged.

The water boiled and Serena made them both cups of coffee.

Bernie poked her head into the tent. “Any more of that going?”

“I thought the prodigal son got a fatted calf when he returned, not a cup of coffee,” Cameron said.

“If the prodigal son hadn’t turned up in the middle of a camp he might have been more in luck,” Bernie retorted with a smile. “I’m sure we can manage a bottle of wine tonight though. Oh, Serena, in case you hadn’t guessed, this is my son, Cameron.”

“Nice to meet you,” Serena held out a hand, which Cameron shook with a slightly bemused air. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Likewise” Cameron said. “Morven says you’re an amazing leader. Ooh,” he spotted the boxes, “Doughnuts!”

“The attention span of a gnat, I swear,” Bernie shook her head.

Serena laughed at her, “Good thing I bought a few extra, right?”

“That still leaves you with two. Unless we’re expecting any more long lost relatives?”

“I hardly count as ‘long lost’, mum,” Cameron said, “And Charlotte’s away with Uni, or she’d have been here too.”

“Here you go,” Serena offered a mug to Cameron, then passed another to Bernie. “You alright?” she asked softly.

“Fine,” Bernie replied with a smile, letting her fingers caress Serena’s as she took the mug.

They arranged some of the camp chairs nicely and sat down.

“So did you two have a good day today?” Morven asked, “The girls will be pleased about the doughnuts.”

“What have you been up to?” Cameron asked.

“Just been into town to dry your mother’s clothes.”

“After my tent unaccountably completely failed to keep the rain out last night,” Bernie said with a piercing look at her son.

“Uh, which one are you using?”

“The blue two-man.”

“Oh, right. Yeah. Sorry. I sort of broke that one when I went camping the other year.”

“You did, did you?”

“Yeah, uh, well it was Tom’s fault really. He fell into it when he was drunk and it all went a bit wonky.”

“Fantastic,” Bernie said with a smile.

“You’re not cross?”

“No, not at all. You can go and explain to Jac that it wasn’t actually my utter ineptitude but your friend’s drunken idiocy.” Bernie settled back with a smile.

“Oh, no. Not Jac. She’s -”

“She’s what?” A new voice interrupted and the quartet looked up to see Jac staring down at them. “This is very cosy. I assume you must be Cameron? Nice to meet you finally.”

“How do you know each other?” Morven asked, looking from one to the other.

“How’d you think Cameron knew Bernie was here? He got in contact with me a while ago.”

“You knew he was coming?” Bernie gasped. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“He wanted it to be a surprise,” Jac rolled her eyes. “Did you get my shopping, by the way?”

“It’s over there” Bernie pointed to the bag that she had dumped in the middle of the campsite. “Also, we have doughnuts.”

Jac almost smiled. “Excellent. I might keep you around next term. No poaching her, Serena,” she turned heel, strode off down the field to collect the shopping and disappeared to unpack it all.

 

A tired yell announced the arrival of Jasmine with both groups of girls and Morven hurried to make her tea.

Bernie looked at her bags of clothes and groaned, “I suppose I better sort my stuff out.”

“I’ll do it,” Serena said, “No, go on. You and Cam go and catch up. If you trust me doing your unpacking, that is?” she finished with a lift of her eyebrow.

Bernie snorted, “It’s not as though any of it’s a secret after this morning, is it?” They smiled at each other, didn’t notice the quizzical look that Cameron was giving them. Then Bernie stood up. “Come on Cameron, let me give you the grand tour.” She dropped a caressing hand to Serena’s shoulder, “I owe you, Campbell.”

Serena leant in to the gentle touch and smiled. “You’re getting the first round tonight.”

“My pleasure.”

Morven and Jasmine emerged from the tent as Bernie and Cameron headed out of the camp.

“Serena, you haven’t started any cooking,” Jasmine said, slightly reproachfully.

“Sorry,” Serena said absently, as she watched Bernie. “I’ll get on it now. Morven, will you root out the cooks?”

Morven and Jasmine exchanged a look. “Did you have a nice day today?” Morven asked.

“Hmm? Oh. Yes, yes it was very nice,” Bernie disappeared from view and Serena shook herself.

“Right, let’s get going.”

 

When dinner was simmering, Serena lugged Bernie’s bags of clothes over to her tent. She hadn’t thought of the practicalities of unpacking when Bernie didn’t have a usable bag. The best she could do would be to fold and order the clothes, so at least Bernie didn’t have to dig through the bags to find what she was looking for. She opened the first one and was faced with a bra. Black, completely practical, but she gulped. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen the entire contents of this bag before though, so resolutely she stacked it to one side, to begin her pile of underwear. Soon she got the trick of folding and piling the clothes without imagining what Bernie would look like wearing them (or what they would be like to take off her), and by the time that dinner was ready, two neat bags of clothes were next to Bernie’s own sleeping bag, and the spare had been tucked back away for any future emergencies.

Half an hour after dinner and doughnuts, Jac, Bernie and Cameron appeared outside her mess tent.

“Pub?” Bernie asked.

“Naturally, as you’re buying.” Serena smiled and threw her dish towel onto the drying line.

Bernie reached out a hand towards her and Serena didn’t pause to think, merely slid her hand into Bernie’s and squeezed it.

Morven grabbed Cameron and set off, Jasmine racing to keep up with them. Jac fell in with her.

Bernie and Serena followed more slowly. “Jac seems quite fond of Jasmine,” Serena said.

“Jasmine looks up to her. I think she likes being able to lecture her,” Bernie laughed.

“And did you have a good time with Cameron?”

“I can’t tell you how amazing it is,” Bernie said, emotion colouring her voice, “We had a proper talk today, for the first time in months. I – I really missed him, Serena.”

“He’s back now, though,” Serena said, stroking her thumb over Bernie’s hand, “Is everything ok now?”

“He’s had a hard time with the divorce,” Bernie said, “And ‘the lesbian thing’ - I quote - made it worse. He says he’s sorry about how he reacted.” Then she laughed, “He also offered to go and buy me a new tent for the rest of camp. I hope you won’t mind too much: I said no.”

Serena pulled Bernie to face her and pressed a quick but fervent kiss to her lips.

“That answers that,” Bernie smiled down at Serena. “I hope you don’t mind me saying, Ms Campbell, but I can’t wait to get to bed this evening.”

 

At the pub the gang found themselves a table and Bernie headed off to get the first round, taking Cameron with her to carry it all. An expectant silence fell on the remaining four. It was Jac, naturally, who broached the subject.

“So, you and Wolfe?”

Serena blushed.

“What happened?” Morven asked eagerly. “Something _did_ happen, didn’t it?”

“About time too,” Jac said, “They’ve been staring pathetically at each other all week.”

“Pathetically?” Serena said, stung.

“Like little lost puppies.”

“Never mind that,” Morven waved her hand, “ _What happened_?”

“We talked a bit,” Serena said.

“And?!” the others chorussed.

“We – we kissed.”

“Wow,” Morven said dreamily, “A proper camp romance. Amazing.”

Jac rolled her eyes, “I suppose if you have to have a mid life crisis, a sapphic love affair beats buying an expensive sports car. Ah, here comes the alcohol.” She looked up and smiled as Bernie and Cameron emerged from the crowds bearing wine and glasses.

“Behold!” Bernie proffered the wine bottle to Serena.

“Bernie! This is Shiraz! How’d you manage to get it?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Bernie grinned. “Actually I asked them to order it in. There’s another couple of bottles, if we get through this one.”

“You are full of surprises,” Serena said as she poured everybody a glass. “Cheers!”

 

It wasn’t a late night as they were all tired. “I’ll walk you half way home,” Cam offered as they all stood up.

“Where are you sleeping tonight?” Serena asked, curiously.

“In the staff camp. Got a mate who’s putting me up.”

“I would have offered, but Jasmine had strong feelings about being chucked out to make room for him,” Morven said.

“Too right,” Jasmine said.

As they walked, Jac discussed their plans for tomorrow with Bernie, Morven and Jasmine chattered about something they’d done during the day, and Cameron dropped back to walk with Serena.

“So,” he said, awkwardly. “It’s a bit weird, isn’t it?”  
“What?”

“You’re mum’s girlfriend, I mean. It’s weird; my mum has a girlfriend. I’m still adjusting.”

“Hang on, did your mum say I’m her girlfriend?” Serena stuttered.

“No, but it’s pretty obvious,” he replied. “So, I guess… I should get to know you a bit? How long have you and mum been together?”

“Together?” Serena choked. “I – I – we haven’t had that conversation yet.”

“Oh okay, alright,” Cam held up his hands placatingly, “How’d you meet, then?”

“On camp.”

“On camp? On _this_ camp?” Serena nodded and Cam ran his hands through his hair in bewilderment. “You’ve been here, what, five days? Oh, oh wow.”

“Would you care to explain yourself, young man?” Serena asked archly.

“The way she looks at you, and you’ve only known each other five days. Wow. She really was suppressing herself.” He paused, thoughtfully. “I was so angry with her when she left Dad, I never really thought about how it must have been, living like that. Did you know, she only came out six months ago?”

“She did mention it.”

“When did you come out?” He asked curiously. Serena came to an abrupt stop and her face turned so pink that it was visible even in the torchlight. Cameron apologised hurriedly, “Sorry, that was a very personal question.”

“Cameron,” Serena said slowly, “I’m straight.”

“You’re, you’re...what?”

“I mean, up until five days ago when I looked at your mum in a never ending queue at the camp gate, I was straight.”

“You mean, mum’s so hot that she turned you? Oh god. That’s disgusting.” He burst out laughing and Serena couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“What are you two laughing about?” The object of their discussion had come back to find them, and they collapsed on each other.

“Never tell her,” Cameron choked, “She’ll be utterly insufferable.”

“I already did,” Serena giggled.

“You two are very happy drunks,” Bernie observed. “Can you find your way back to your tent, Cameron? I can take Serena from here.”

“I bet you can. See you for breakfast,” he said, threw her a salute and a wink at Serena and turned heel back to the staff camp.

“You two getting on alright?” Bernie asked. “I didn’t tell Cam about us, by the way. Didn’t want to pile it all on you at once.”

“He guessed,” Serena said. “He’s a nice lad, Bernie. Now, Ms Wolfe,” she raised an eyebrow and smiled, “How about getting me back to the tent.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothing has to be carefully considered, Bernie saves the day, Serena gets a timely reminder from Jasmine, and a conversation about the future.

Serena woke slowly, momentarily puzzled at the pile of blonde hair on her pillow. She stretched, carefully avoiding hitting both the side of the tent and Bernie, who was nestled as close to her as it was possible to get when sleeping in two separate sleeping bags.

“Mmmmph,”murmured Bernie sleepily. “Do we have to get up?” She rolled over to smile sleepily at Serena. “You look beautiful.”

Serena laughed and pressed a swift kiss to Bernie’s mouth, then sat up. Bernie’s fingers trailed down her spine and she shivered. “Stop that, Ms Wolfe.” There was no heat in her voice though, and Bernie ignored her, tracing back up her spine and caressing her shoulder.

“Oh… oops,” Bernie said as she sat up to reach Serena’s neck.

Serena leant back into her touch. “What?”

“You don’t have any scarves with you, do you?”

“In August? Is it likely? What -” Serena thought back to the night before. She and Bernie had managed to rush through their bed time routines and then tumbled into their tent, zipping the door to the world firmly behind them. And if Serena had thought that Bernie was a good kisser before, well!

Bernie had kissed and nibbled and teased until she was gasping for breath and ready to throw caution to the winds, kids be damned. There had been one particularly sensitive spot on her neck which Bernie had lavished attention on - “Bernie Wolfe, have you given me a love bite?”

“Maybe a little one,” Bernie said apologetically.

Serena turned round to face her and then laughed. She’d spent the past five days in awe of Berne’s collarbones and it seemed that last night she’d finally given them the attention they deserved.

“What?” Bernie asked suspiciously.

“You’re rather colourful yourself,” Serena admitted, as her fingers followed the path that her mouth had the night before.

Bernie’s eyes darkened, “Nobody’ll miss us if we stay in the tent all day, will they?” And she leant forward to kiss Serena deeply.

“Serena?” a voice called from outside.

“Wishful thinking,” Serena said to Bernie as she pulled regretfully away. “Come on you, time to face the day.”

“What are you going to do about…?” Bernie’s fingers gestured at the love bite.

“I’ll turn up the collar on my polo shirt,” Serena said, “Maybe it’ll go unnoticed.”

But once Serena had scrambled into some clothes and unzipped the tent, it was clear that the fine weather of most of the week had gone. A misty haze of rain was covering the campsite, and she drew back ruefully to pull her raincoat from the depths of her bag.

“I suppose it was too much to hope that the weather would hold,” she sighed to Bernie, who was lying lazily in bed again, “On the plus side, no need for odd tricks to try and disguise your handiwork.” She glanced at Bernie who looked smug. “Will you get up please! You can’t just lie there and look all – all...”

Bernie raised her eyebrows. “All what, Serena?”

Serena crawled forward over Bernie’s sleeping bag, inwardly thrilling at the feel of Bernie’s slender body beneath the fabric. She pinned Bernie in place, with her hands either side of her head. Bernie didn’t move, just looked at her with a hint of a smile. Serena leant down, felt Bernie’s soft lips beneath her own, kissed and kissed her until she could feel Bernie’s heart racing. Then she pulled back, scrambled to the door of the tent, shoved on her boots and was half way to the kitchen tent before Bernie could draw breath.

 

“You called?” she said breathlessly as she entered the kitchen tent.

“Did we interrupt something?” Morven asked with a cheeky smile, noting Serena’s flushed cheeks.

“Never you mind!”

“It was only that we decided to move the table into the mess tent,” Jasmine said placatingly, “It doesn’t look like this drizzle is going to lift any time soon.”

“It would be the day we’re out on the hike,” Morven said, “Can’t say I’m looking forward to it much.”

They busied themselves getting the kettle going with enough water for all the girls to have hot drinks, and then Jasmine headed off to rout out the cooks. Morven and Serena were setting up the chairs in the mess tent when Jac strode in.

“I’ve got a suggestion,” she said without preamble. “The weather is atrocious, so I’m going to let any girls who want to stay in camp today. We’ve got lots of things to make swaps with. Offer it to yours too. Bernie’s going to take the keen ones out on the hike, and Cameron is going with her.”

“Oh, that sounds like a good idea,” Morven said with relief, “I don’t imagine many of ours will want to go.”

“Thanks,” Serena said gratefully, “And they can go and get souvenirs as well. We’ll see how many want to go, and Morven, you and Jasmine can stay here with those who don’t.”

“Send them over whenever,” Jac said as she turned to go. Then she glanced back at Serena, “I’d do your coat up a bit higher than that, if I were you.” She rolled her eyes as Serena flushed and Morven’s eyes widened.

In the end only five of the girls wanted to go on the hike, so Morven and Jasmine took the rest over to Jac’s camp, where she had set up their mess tent with enough things to keep them busy for hours.

Serena led her little group off to the entrance to dragon camp, where they met Bernie, who only had three with her.

“Eight girls and three adults, that’s the sort of ratio I like,” Bernie said cheerfully.

“Morning Serena,” Cameron said. “How’d you sleep?”

“Very well, thank you,” she replied in a suppressing tone.

“Mum slept well too,” he said cheerfully.

“Cameron...” Bernie said warningly, “Remember you’re a responsible adult today.”

Serena looked around and saw Evie whispering delightedly to her friends and she sighed. It would have been nicer to keep things quiet for a while. “Come on you lot, we’ve got to get across camp to the starting point.”

Bernie and Serena led off, with Cameron bringing up the rear. Bernie reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar.

“You’re starting that a bit early, aren’t you? You won’t have any lunch left if you eat it all now!”

“Yes mum,” Bernie laughed.

“Oh, god, I didn’t mean – sorry.” Serena shook her head in confusion.

“Serena, Serena,” Bernie’s fingers touched her own, “I was joking. It’s ok. And as it happens I have several more with me. Look, isn’t that the starting point?”

Serena headed for the information desk, where she was given a list of instructions, a compass and a hand drawn map with ‘not to scale’ written on it. “Is this all we get?” she asked.

“All you need,” the Scout said confidently, “Nobody’s had any trouble with it at all.”

“Hmm. Well, thanks.” She returned to the group and let Bernie and Cam look at the instructions.

“Counting paces and looking out for landmarks,” Bernie nodded, “Sounds fun, and it’ll keep the girls more on task than if they’re just blindly following us.”

“You think it’s ok?” Serena bit her lip. There was a fluttering in her stomach and she knew her breathing was quickening.

“Come on Serena,” Cam said cheerily, “Let’s get going.”

“What he said,” Bernie nodded at her son, and ushered the girls through the gate. “Ok girls, our first instruction is to walk one hundred paces east, till we get to the big tree. Who wants to count?”

“Me, me!” several of the girls cried together and Bernie designated two of them official counters.

“Off we go!” she said and they all set off, Serena last and trying to quell the rising sense of impending doom.

The hike was over the moor adjacent to the camp site. For the first hour, it seemed straightforward. Occasionally they saw other groups in the distance, although it seemed quieter than Serena had expected. The landmarks were easy to spot so even when the counting went slightly out of whack, they were always in the right place.

“Counting paces is an utterly stupid way of measuring distance,” Serena muttered grumpily to Bernie as they set off to find their next way mark. “How do you know what size a pace is? There’s quite a difference between an 18 year old Scout and a 10 year old Guide!”

“We’re doing fine,” Bernie said reassuringly, “Nearly half way now, we’re about here,” she pointed to a spot on the map which was the opposite side to the camp. “We can stop for lunch at the next way point, I think.”

They reached a small ravine without mishap and the girls were relieved to stop and pull their lunches out of their rucksacks. Serena laughed as Evie, Liv and Poppy threw themselves horizontally onto the damp grass. “Come on girls, it hasn’t been that tiring!”

Liv groaned, “We must have walked for miles Serena. And we’ve had to count every step!”

“Oh, you poor things,” Bernie sat herself down on a convenient stone, “How awful for you.”

The girls chatted quietly as they ate their lunch. Serena was silent for a while, then had a sudden realisation.  
“Bernie, you did tidy the tent up before you left, didn’t you?”

Bernie looked up guiltily from her sandwich.

“That’s a no, then,” Cameron laughed. “You’re hopeless, mum.”

“I did put my pyjamas away.”

“It’s a start, I suppose.” Serena said.

Lunch didn’t last long as they were all hungry. Serena made sure that every scrap of rubbish was back in their bags before they set off again. But when they did leave, it was into an ever-thickening mist.

“Stick close, girls,” Serena said nervously, “Everybody hold hands with at least one other person.”

Bernie’s hand slipped into her own damp one. “Didn’t think we needed an excuse,” she joked. “Elinor,” she spoke to one of her Guides, “How many paces have we walked?”

“One hundred, Bernie,” came the prompt reply.

“We’re looking for a standing stone in twenty paces. Can anybody spot one?”

The mist thickened to fog, and after twenty minutes of looking there was no sign of a standing stone anywhere. Bernie called a halt while she re-examined the little map they’d been given. The girls had fallen quiet, but Cameron started a rousing rendition of ‘If I were not a Girl Guide’ which soon had them singing enthusiastically. Serena stood close to Bernie, fists clenched and trying to slow her breathing. As she felt tears spark in her eyes she turned her back on the other woman, clenching her jaw to control herself.

“Serena?” Bernie asked, turning with the map in her hand. “I think – Serena? What’s wrong?” As she felt a gentle arm around her shoulders, Serena’s self control slipped and she let out a heaving sob.   
“Sorry,” she choked.

“Hey,” Bernie said, rubbing Serena’s back, “It’ll be ok. We’ve got this, Serena. We’ll all be fine.”

“We’re hopelessly lost with eight teenage girls.”

“Not hopelessly. We have a compass and I know the bearing for camp. I was in the army, you know, I’ll get us home alright. Believe in me?”

Serena blinked tearfully and looked up into Bernie’s warm eyes. “Always.” She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. “Let’s do it.”

“Alright girls,” Bernie called, cutting through the chorus of air hostess actions, “We’re not going to worry about trying to complete the rest of the hike, we’re just going to head back to camp. It’s probably about an hour and half walk. Everybody good to go? Serena and I will lead and Cameron will go last.”

A chorus of relieved assent greeted her and the girls paired off behind the two leaders. Bernie lined up the compass and pointed into the fog. “We’re heading that way, as best we can.” She slipped her free hand into Serena’s. “Come on Ms Campbell, coffee is awaiting us.”

Two hours later, as the mist thinned, the little group arrived wearily back in camp.

“You’re fantastic,” Serena murmured wearily to Bernie as they dropped off the map and compass at the desk and signed themselves back in. “Drinks are on me tonight.”

The girls perked up as they crossed the campsite and by the time they ducked back under the dragon they were eagerly anticipating telling the tale of their adventures to the rest of their units.

“The resilience of youth,” Bernie grinned to Serena, “Now, how about that coffee? Your place?”

“Bit quieter than yours,” Serena said as the girls (and Cameron) poured into Jac’s mess tent. “But you have tidying to do, my dear.” The endearment slipped out before she realised and she grimaced, waiting for Bernie’s reaction. But Bernie merely pulled her round for a quick kiss.

“So I do. And if a beautiful leader would bring me coffee while I do it I’m sure I’ll be much quicker.”

“Bribery, Ms Wolfe?”

“Let’s call it a mutually agreeable arrangement.”

Serena pushed Bernie gently in the direction of their tent. “I’ll be there in five.”

The camp was blissfully empty as Serena put the kettle on. Then Jac popped her head in.

“We’re taking all the girls off round the camp with their swaps. Oh, and we got a note today; there’s going to be a big farewell campfire in the woods later. The girls seem pretty keen and leader supervision is required, so we’ll all head off at eight. Ok?”

Serena nodded wearily. Jac frowned slightly, then shrugged and vanished. Serena heard the shrill voices of the girls as they left, and by the time the coffee was made silence had settled over both her and Jac’s camps.

“A little help here?” she called as she arrived outside her tent. Bernie’s head poked out immediately and Serena’s breath caught as she took in Bernie’s dishevelled hair and bright eyes.

Bernie stretched an arm out of the tent and took a proffered mug. “You’re a star,” she said before taking a sip.

Serena shook her head and knelt down. “Sorry, could you take mine too? Can’t quite co-ordinate this.” Bernie relieved her of the other mug and shuffled back as Serena clambered into the porch and flopped down thankfully on the end of the bed. “Thanks.” She drank a mouthful thankfully then glanced round. “Wow, Bernie. I’m impressed.” The tent was as neat as if Serena had tidied it herself. Then she spotted a pile of Crunchie bars.

Bernie followed her eyes, “Oh, I asked Jac to pick some up for me from the tuck shop. I didn’t get as many as I wanted yesterday.”

“You have a problem.”

“It’s keeping me off the fags at least.”

Serena considered, “And I suppose chocolate and honeycomb is a better taste than stale cigarette smoke and coffee.”

“Is that really what I taste like?”

“Why don’t you come over here and help me do some empirical research?” Serena said with a raise of her eyebrow.

Bernie drained her mug and threw it into the porch. “Well, when you put it like that...” She crowded into Serena’s space, plucked her mug from her grasp and kissed her. Serena surrendered, let Bernie push her down onto her sleeping bag, grasped that slender form close.

“Where are the girls?” Bernie murmured in between kisses.

“Out with Jac,” Serena gasped.

“Excellent.”

By the time they heard the girls come back, Bernie’s top was draped over her pillow and Serena’s shirt had been completely unbuttoned. Bernie sat up regretfully as she heard voices come close.

“Where are you going?” Serena said plaintively, running her hands down Bernie’s arms.

“I’m afraid it’s time to look like respectable leaders again,” Bernie sighed. “Here, let me help.” She leant forward to pull Serena’s shirt into place and fastened the buttons slowly.

“I’m not sure this is ‘helping’” Serena said as Bernie’s fingers tickled a line of fire down her chest.

She scanned Bernie, from her dancing eyes to her toned torso and bit her lip. “You’re beautiful.”

“So are you,” Bernie answered instantly, “God, Serena. You make me weak.”

Serena pushed herself upright, grabbed Bernie’s head and pulled her in enthusiastically.

There was an awkward cough outside. “Um, Serena? Are you in?”

Serena tore herself away from Bernie. “Shit.”

Bernie pushed her hair back from her face with a tremulous laugh. “Go on with you. You’re perfectly decent. I’ll head over to my lot when I’m, you know. Dressed.”

“Decent, am I?”

Bernie grinned and sat back on her own bed to let Serena out. Serena glanced back from the porch to take a last look at Bernie with her hair all over the place and a plain back bra somehow managing to make her look even more stunning. “God,” she whispered to herself as she stumbled outside.

Morven stood a few paces away, looking sheepish. “Sorry,” she said. “It’s just, you know.”

“Know what?”

Morven looked even more awkward now. “You always say camp romances are fine but we have to keep it PG. Sorry.”

Serena flushed furiously. “Thank you for the reminder, Morven. I’ll just go and get the kettle going.”

Serena was supervising the cooking (lazily, from her camp chair, as Jasmine was actually in the kitchen tent), when the orderlies arrived to put out the rest of the chairs. She didn’t pay much attention to the chatter until she heard Liv speaking a little louder.

“Look, I _told_ you so. Didn’t you even see them when we were out today?”

Serena sat a little straighter in her chair but didn’t look round. There was a quiet reply then Liv again.

“It’s obviously a love bite! Who gets a bruise on their neck?!”

She’d forgotten about that, after the day they’d had. Well, the cat was well and truly out of the bag. She swung round. “Anything I can help with, girls?”

The four girls stumbled over each other to try and hide. Liv, abandoned at the front, said bravely. “I’m sorry for gossiping, but – am I right? Are you and Bernie?”

Serena took a deep breath. “Not that it’s any of your business, but yes. We’re -” she paused briefly, not entirely sure what they actually were - “We’re seeing each other.”

The girls cheered loudly and Liv rushed forward to hug her. Serena staggered back slightly, taken aback at this display, then patted Liv on the back. “That’s enough now,” she said firmly.

“We’re just really happy,” Evie said as she and Poppy hugged each other, “You’re really nice and Bernie’s really nice. It’s so cool.”

“What’s cool?” Bernie’s voice broke in, “Just came over to see how you’re doing,” she said, smiling at Serena. Evie flung herself at her.

“You and Serena! You’re so nice Bernie. Serena deserves somebody nice.”

“I do, do I?”

“I think so,” Bernie agreed.

“Her last boyfriend looked like a potato,” Evie said.

“Had the personality of one too,” Liv added.

“Liv!” Serena exclaimed. “Right, that’s enough, finish setting the chairs up and go and tidy your tents!”

“A potato?” Bernie laughed as the girls scattered.

“I didn’t even know that they’d noticed him. Needless to say, my taste in women is better than my taste in men.”

“I didn’t know you had a taste in women.” Bernie emphasised the plural.

“Oh, go along with you! I’m sure Jac has some jobs for you!” Serena gave Bernie a little shove.

“Fine, fine. I’ll save a seat for you at the campfire later.”

 

Clearing up after dinner had taken longer than usual, so it was slightly late and with an out of breath group of girls that Serena arrived at the campfire. It was a massive affair, for all of the Dragon subcamp, but Jac had helpfully made her girls spread out so that there was enough space on their logs for Serena’s to join them. Jac, Bernie and the other leaders had brought blankets and camp chairs with them, but Serena hadn’t thought of it. She glanced at Bernie, who smiled and patted the blanket beside her.

“Plenty of room for two,” she said and Serena sat down gracelessly. “I did say I’d save you a seat.”

“So you did, thank you.”

Cameron beckoned Morven and Jasmine over to his own blanket, while Jac watched with a superior air from her camp chair.

“Camp fling of the century, over there,” they heard Morven murmur to Cameron. Serena felt Bernie stiffen slightly beside her, but didn’t think anything of it. It was sometime later, as songs were in full swing and marshmallows being toasted, that Bernie whispered to Serena.

“Walk with me?” She helped Serena up and then lead her a short distance away, where it was slightly quieter. Serena shivered as the heat from the fire subsided, and Bernie took off her jacket and swung it round Serena’s shoulders.

“I don’t need it,” Serena protested.

“Your lips turning blue would suggest otherwise,” Bernie joked. Then she looked at Serena more seriously. “Look, I know we haven’t talked about it at all but, what is this to you?” she gestured between them, “Is it just a camp fling, like Morven said?”

“Bernie!” Serena stared up at tear-filled brown eyes and a trembling lip. “That’s not – not what you want, is it?”

“No, no of course not. But what do _you_ want? It’s all very new to you. I’d understand if you wanted to forget it ever happened, when we get home.”

“No, no, no.” Serena whispered harshly, flinging her arms round Bernie’s neck and grasping her hair, “What do I want? I want to spend a day recovering from camp, having the longest bath imaginable and then I want to take you out to a nice little Italian restaurant with an extensive wine list and wine and dine you like you deserve. If you want to.”

A luminous smiled spread across Bernie’s face. “Yes! Of course I want to! I’m absolutely mad about you.”

“Well, that’s settled then. Let’s go back and enjoy the singing.”

“I hope there’s enough marshmallows for leaders too.” Bernie said as she let Serena lead her back to their blanket.

 

As it happened, there were enough marshmallows, and hot chocolate too. It was a late night for the girls, nearly 11.30 before they were heading back to their tents. Serena left hers to it, while Bernie went to help Jac supervise. Their girls were on the younger side and Jac, while not prone to fussing, still liked to make sure that they were all safely in their beds before she went to sleep herself.

Serena had almost drifted off by the time Bernie put in an appearance in their tent.

“Sorry,” Bernie whispered as Serena’s eyes fluttered. “Go back to sleep.”

Serena said nothing, but watched sleepily as Bernie quickly stripped off her top and bra. “Mmm,” she said appreciatively.

“Cheeky.”

Serena sighed and closed her eyes.

“I didn’t say you had to stop though,” Bernie said and winked as Serena’s eyes snapped open immediately.

“I can’t wait for Monday evening,” Serena said as Bernie finally slipped into her sleeping bag.

“I can’t wait for Monday _night_. For now, though, Ms Campbell, I think we should get some sleep.” Bernie stroked Serena’s cheek gently and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “It’s going to be a long day tomorrow.”

“That’s true enough,” Serena murmured, “Sleep well, Bernie.”

 

The morning started early with the shrill beeping of Serena’s alarm.

“No, no, no,” Bernie muttered, pulling her pillow over her head.

“Ah, you do have vices then?” Serena sat up and wiped her eyes blearily. “Come on lazy bones, the quicker we’re up the quicker we can get back to the land of instantly boiling kettles, long baths and wine in actual glasses.”

Bernie groaned.

“Up!” Serena poked her. “Or I’ll get Jac.”

“I’m not afraid of Jac,” Bernie said to her pillow.

Serena reached across her. “Up, or the Crunchies get it.” Bernie rolled over and she brandished the remaining three bars at Bernie.

“You play dirty, Campbell. Fine, I’m getting up.”

They got dressed quickly, without getting distracted. They left the tent and Bernie paused just before she jumped over the guy ropes. “You will say bye, before you go?”

“If I know Jac she’ll be ready long before we are. Will you?”

Bernie smiled and kissed her. “Of course.”

Serena watched as Bernie vanished into her mess tent, and then turned with a sigh to tackle the day.

A cold breakfast, only the kettle going for coffee. Then cleaning, dismantling and so much packing. To their credit the girls worked quickly, getting their own tents down with minimal intervention necessary. Once they were down Serena fetched the minibus and drove it very carefully onto site. Squishing a scout would not be great.

The girls loaded the tents into the back, then they started on the big mess tents. Morven and Jasmine removed the bulky contents into the back of Morven’s people carrier (which she had borrowed from her parents for the weekend) and finally, finally, there were just the tents themselves to come down.

It was nearly midday when everything was safely away.

“Right you lot,” Serena said to the girls, “Lets have lunch now, then we’ll do a litter sweep and be off.”

The girls flopped thankfully onto the grass and the leaders followed suit. Serena was just about to start on her sandwich when she glanced up to see Bernie coming over the expanse of empty grass. She scrambled to her feet and went to meet her.

“We’re off now,” Bernie said.

“Told you Jac’d be quick.”

Bernie smiled reminiscently, “Just like the old days, being barked at like that. Anyway,” she reached out to tangle her fingers with Serena’s. “Safe journey. And you’ve got my address?”

“I’ll pick you up at seven on Monday. And you’ve got my number if you need it.”

They stared at each other a second longer, and Serena blinked. “Sorry, I’m being ridiculous. It’s not even two days away and I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too,” Bernie said softly.

“Kiss her, Bernie!” shrieked an irrepressible Evie and Serena whirled round to glare at her.

“Ignore her,” she said to Bernie.

“It seemed like good advice to me.” Serena relaxed into Bernie as she pulled her tight and kissed her thoroughly.

“Oh for goodness sake,” Jac’s voice interjected, “Come on Bernie, if you can tear yourself away.”

Serena laughed and Bernie grimaced. “Monday,” Bernie said.

“Monday,” Serena agreed and with one final look let Bernie go.

They all watched as Bernie, Jac and the other girls climbed into their minibus. Bernie waved as they drove away, and all of Serena’s lot waved back.

“Serena?” Evie said, “Are you in love?”

Serena watched the minibus disappear, then she said quietly, “Yes, I think we might be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has been fun! Thank you to all who have taken the time to review, or hit the kudos button. I hope you've enjoyed it, and the people who loved their time in Guides/on camp had fun reminiscing with me.   
> This is the first multi-chapter fic I've mananged to finish in longer than I care to remember, so I'm off to celebrate with chocolate.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Eleanor have a chat, and Bernie and Serena (finally) have their first date.

Serena awoke on Sunday morning with the usual dreariness that she associated with the end of camp. For all that she joked, every year, about how lovely it would be to return to civilisation, it was always something of a wrench to leave the happy, insulated world of camp and get back to bills, a house to clean and news of the outside world.

But at least this year she had something to look forward to. A date with Bernie; her insides tumbled over as she imagined what that would be like. She stretched out in bed, enjoying the soft sheets (which, admittedly, was definitely an improvement on her sleeping bag), and pondering what to wear. There was nothing particularly new in her wardrobe. Her last boyfriend (Robbie the boring potato) had not inspired her. But for Bernie, she wanted to look her best. She wanted to dazzle her. Well, she would have to go out shopping.

Eventually she forced herself out of bed and went downstairs to make herself a coffee. She made herself a cafetiere and sat down at the kitchen table. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the front door opened and a voice called out.

“Mum, are you home?”

Serena grabbed a cloth to wipe up the spilt coffee. “Eleanor! What are you doing?”

Eleanor smiled as she came into the kitchen, then noticed the mess. “Oh, sorry about that. Thought I’d stop over for a couple of days, see how camp went, catch up with you.”

Serena gave her a look. “You’ve run out of money again, haven’t you.”

“Well. A little bit. But I haven’t seen you for months, mum. How are you? How was camp?”

“Coffee?” Eleanor nodded and Serena retrieved another mug, poured it out and passed it over, before topping up her own.

“Thanks.” Eleanor sat down at the table. “Have you had breakfast yet? I brought croissants.”

“Fantastic, shove them in the oven? Camp was good. Girls enjoyed it and there were no broken bones this year. Actually, Eleanor. I – uh, I met somebody.”

Eleanor popped the croissants in the oven and looked at her mum. “I hope he’s an improvement on Robbie ‘the most boring man alive’?”

“Did you really think that? The Guides described him as a potato. Why didn’t any of you tell me at the time?”

“You seemed to like him, mum. I didn’t want to be a brat about him.”

“You’re growing up, Ellie.”

Eleanor shrugged, “Had to happen sometime. So, what’s the new guy like?”

“It’s… it’s… Eleanor, it’s not a man.”

Eleanor’s eyebrows shot up. “I wasn’t expecting that. Okay. What’s _she_ like?”

“Beautiful, funny, clever, kind,” Serena sighed. “Perfect.”

“Wow, you’ve got it bad. Do you have a picture?”

Serena grabbed her phone from the side and flicked through her photos to find a selfie she’d taken of the two of them, one night at the pub. “Here you are. This is Bernie.”

Eleanor took the phone and her eyes widened. “Mum.”

“What do you think?” Serena asked nervously.

“Well, she’s definitely got more going for her than Robbie.”

“I meant, about the woman thing. Me dating a woman. I’d understand if you weren’t ok with it straight away.”

Eleanor kept scrolling through the photos. “You’ve taken a lot of pictures of her. Hang on, is that you on a climbing wall? You haven’t been up one of those since _I_ was a Guide! Please tell me this wasn’t Bernie taking photos of your bum.”

“Hah, no. That was Jac Naylor. Her idea of a joke, I think. Eleanor, honestly. What do you think?”

Eleanor passed the phone back and stood up to retrieve the croissants. “It’s your life, mum. If she makes you happy then I’m cool with it.”

Serena blinked back sudden tears. “Really?”

Eleanor put the croissants onto plates and grabbed jam and butter. “Really. And I can’t wait to see Dad’s face when he finds out your girlfriend is hotter than his.”

Serena laughed. “You’ll have to tell me about it. Do you have any plans for today, by the way?”

Eleanor shook her head.

“Would you come shopping with me? We’ve got a date tomorrow night and I want something new.”

Eleanor grinned, “Sounds fantastic.”

 

The following evening saw Serena standing in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom, toying anxiously with her necklace.

“Seriously, stop worrying. You look amazing,” Eleanor said as she leant casually against the door frame.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes! And Bernie’s only ever seen you on camp. This is going to knock her dead.”

Serena stared at her reflection again. Burgundy was a good colour for her. The cut of the dress accentuated her figure, displaying collarbones and a fair hint of cleavage, and flaring out at her hips to fall to mid calf length. Her make up was subtle but made her eyes shine and lips sparkle. It was all pretty much as good as it was going to get. She finally tore herself away and followed Eleanor downstairs to put her phone and purse in her clasp.

“I’m off,” Eleanor said and Serena looked up to see her daughter heading out of the door with a bag.

“Where to?”

“Sam’s. You don’t want me here to cramp your style tonight.”

“Who said anything about anybody coming back here?”

“Mum,” Eleanor rolled her eyes exasperatedly, “No way you’re not pulling, looking like that.” She shot Serena a cheeky grin and vanished, then reappeared instantly. “And, by the way, I don’t want to know about it.”

“Be off with you, horrible child!” Serena grimaced, and the door banged shut. She checked her watch; five minutes till the taxi was due. She was fine.

 

Her heart was in her mouth as she knocked at Bernie’s door. Bernie yelled, “Be there in a moment,” and Serena grinned involuntarily. Then the door swung open and her jaw dropped. Bernie was wearing her standard black skinny jeans, but they seemed to somehow be even skinnier than usual. A tailored blue shirt was open at the neck, and Bernie appeared to have introduced her hair to a hairbrush, something which hadn’t been much in evidence at camp. Her blonde hair was bouncing in loose curls and her fringe was almost shading her eyes. Serena was so busy staring at her that she barely noticed the look on Bernie’s face as she saw Serena.

“Serena, oh, wow.” Bernie stepped forward and caught her loosely round the waist, “You look unbelievable.”

“So do you,” Serena gave into temptation and reached up to tuck a stray curl behind Bernie’s ear.

“I’ve been looking forward to this so much.”

“Me too.” They smiled at each other and then jumped as the waiting taxi honked.

“Come on,” Bernie lead Serena to the taxi and opened the door for her. “Let’s go.”

Serena had been half worried that their easy chemistry would disappear once they left camp, but completely needlessly. Bernie made her laugh and made her stomach flip and her chest tighten when she caressed Serena’s fingers. She was almost sorry when they arrived at their destination.

Bernie whipped round to her side of the taxi to open the door, helped Serena out and then paid the driver.

“I could get used to this sort of thing,” Serena joked.

 

A waiter showed them to their corner table. The restaurant was dimly lit, but each table had a candle and a rose. Very romantic, Serena thought, as Bernie pulled out her chair.

The waiter presented them with the wine menu. “A bottle of Shiraz?” Bernie asked with a smile.

“Actually, I was just going to get a glass.”

Bernie looked up at her through her fringe. “I didn’t take you for a wine-by-the-glass sort of person.”

“I’m not usually,” Serena agreed, “But tonight, I thought -” her voice trailed off, not entirely sure how to vocalise the fact that if she and Bernie ended up in bed she wanted to remember every single tiny detail without a haze of wine clouding it.

Bernie stroked her hand gently. “I understand,” she said, with a blush staining her cheeks.

The waiter reappeared with their wine and menus.

“Cheers,” Bernie said, “Here’s to camp.”

“Cheers. Mmm, this is good.” She licked her lips slowly and watched Bernie’s eyes flicker down and her eyes darken.

“Lovely,” Bernie said.

 

Serena barely noticed what she was eating. Bernie’s eyes sparkled and her cheeks flushed in the candlelight. She was utterly mesmerising and Serena was entranced.

Bernie laughed as she scanned the dessert menu. “No angel delight, pity. Is that a compulsory thing to have at camp? Because Jac made me eat it twice.”

“If you don’t like angel delight, we don’t let you in,” Serena joked.

They eventually decided on tiramisu, and Serena sipped the last of her second glass of Shiraz.

“Have you seen much of Cameron since you’ve been back?”

Bernie shook her head. “He headed off yesterday morning. We’ve cleared the air now, though, and he’ll be coming for Christmas.” She glowed as she said that and Serena smiled. “What about you? Any news from Eleanor?”

“Yes, actually, she turned up yesterday morning. Frightened me half to death in the process. Angling for money, of course, but she’s been surprising.”

“Oh?”

“I told her about you, I mean – about us.”

Bernie straightened in her chair and reached out to take Serena’s hand. “What did she say?”

“She’s happy for me,” Serena said, beaming.

“Oh, that’s wonderful.”

“And apparently you’re hotter than my ex-husband’s girlfriend.”

Bernie leant back and laughed. “Well that’s good to know.”

The tiramisu arrived and they dug in. Bernie took a particularly big spoonful and got cream all round her mouth.

“Oops,” she said and as Serena looked across at her quizzically she ran her tongue slowly round her mouth, licking the cream off neatly.

“Tease,” Serena murmured. She slipped her foot under the table so that it nudged Bernie’s ankles. “If you’re going to misbehave then so am I.” She ran her foot gently up and down Bernie’s calf, then leant across the table to brush her thumb across the corner of Bernie’s mouth. “You missed a bit.” Bernie’s cheek was soft to touch, but she moved her head swiftly to press a kiss to Serena’s palm. “Eleanor’s out for the night. Come back to mine?” Serena asked shyly as she withdrew her hand.

“Nothing I’d like more,” Bernie said softly. “Let’s get out of here.”

It took a while for them to get the bill, which Serena insisted on paying, but then they were out of the restaurant and squeezed in the back of a taxi together.

“I missed you.” Bernie admitted, her voice quiet.

“I missed you too.” Serena’s hand found Bernie’s and held tight. “Is this crazy? We’ve barely known each other a week.”

The taxi stopped then and Bernie paid and helped Serena out. Serena fingers were shaking and she fumbled with her keys for a few moments before managing to get them in the lock.

“Wait,” Bernie said, as she was about to open the door. “Maybe it is crazy, but I feel like I’ve known you for ages. You’re – Serena,” she touched Serena’s arm tentatively, “You’re very much the one.”

Serena pushed open the door and pulled Bernie forcefully into the entrance hall. “Bernie Wolfe, I’m falling in love with you.”

Bernie laughed as her back found the wall and her arms found Serena’s waist. “You’re amazing, and beautiful and all the woman I could possibly want.”

Serena pressed her lips against Bernie’s and kissed her with all the passion that she could muster. She moved back to draw breath. “Upstairs?”

“Lead the way.”

In her bedroom, Bernie’s hands found her shoulders and her collarbones and her mouth found that sweet spot on her neck until Serena’s knees were ready to give out. “Bernie,” she groaned.

Bernie’s lips moved to her mouth and she pulled Serena flush against her. “You should know,” Bernie mumbled in between kisses, “I’ve never been with a woman before. Not like this. I just – don’t want you to be disappointed.”

Serena raised Bernie’s chin so that they were gazing at each other. “You could never disappoint me. We’ll have fun learning together.” Her hand slid down to Bernie’s buttons. “For instance, I’m almost certain that at this point in the proceedings, your shirt should be on the floor.”

Bernie laughed again, a sound that Serena was sure would never fail to delight her, and she took that for assent, carefully undoing her shirt, button by button, until it fell open and she could push it back from Bernie’s shoulders.

“Oh, Bernie.” She was wearing a black lacy bra that framed her small chest perfectly. Serena ducked her head to kiss the newly exposed skin.

“God, Serena. I need to get this dress off you, now.”

“Zip at the back.”

Bernie twisted Serena around, pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and then ran her hands down to find the zip. She undid it slowly, her fingers tracing Serena’s spine until Serena was leaning back into her.

“Please, Bernie.”

“There you go.”

Serena stepped out of the dress, let it crumple on the floor, and turned to face Bernie.

“Perfect,” Bernie whispered, and moved to sit on the bed. “Come here,” she pulled Serena carefully until she was standing between her legs. Ran her hands up Serena’s sides to caress her breasts. Serena gasped, grabbed hold of Bernie’s hair, and her brain stopped functioning. It was as though somebody else had taken control of her body and all she could do was enjoy the delight, to touch and taste and savour when she was given the opportunity. Bernie’s body under her hands, every inch of it, to be explored, and the delightful sounds that she made. And Bernie’s hands on her, lighting a fire like she’d never felt before.

Some time later she was nestled against Bernie, utterly spent, and completely happy.

“Mmmm, Serena.”

“Hmm?”  
“You don’t have to be anywhere tomorrow, do you?” Bernie nestled her face into Serena’s hair.

“No plans, no.”

“Fantastic.” Bernie rolled over so that Serena was pinned beneath her. “More?”

“Oh, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of you asked for their first date, and I hope this hasn't disappointed! Thank you again for reviews and kudos.


End file.
